Final Masquerade
by snoopykid
Summary: An ancient and terrible evil once had Arendelle shrouded in darkness, however it was conquered and sealed away, but not before vowing vengeance and threatened to return. Once that occurs it is up to Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf to defeat it. Will they be able to do it if the evil is someone they about? Will love be enough when the past tears the present apart again?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok so you may have noticed that I took down Cursed and Breathe. **

**Anna: Thank gods for that!**

**Elsa: Yes I for one agree…**

**Me: Ok thanks you two (insert eye roll here)…Anyway, I felt that they were not doing so well…at least on their own, however I had a spark of inspiration and decided to combine the stories in some way. **

**Anna: Oh great what kind of torture are we going to be put through this time?**

**Kristoff: Not on my watch! Right Sven?**

**Sven: Yes that is right!**

**Olaf: Yea! Wait what is happening?**

**Elsa: This stupid author is going to torture us…again…**

**Me: Now hold on, I do not even know how this will fair…**

**Elsa: Whatever just do the disclaimer that you do not own us.**

**Me: Well you just said it so I do not have to say it (smiles innocently)**

**Anna (whispering to Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven): Why is this not going to end well for us?**

**Kristoff: Cause it isn't.**

**Olaf: Who wants a warm hug?!**

**All of us: WE DO!**

**Final Masquerade **

**Prologue**

Once Upon a Time, over many centuries ago, there was a kingdom shrouded in darkness by an evil entity. The people of the kingdom were thrown into utter turmoil as the dark entity started to enslave them, by stealing their souls and turning them into dark, sinister, and demonic creatures. This terrible rein lasted two hundred years until one day there was an uprising led by a young fiery woman. The woman and her army defeated the darkness, however at a great price to the young woman.

With the evil was vanquished, the people of the kingdom came together and with their leader as the new queen, returned the land to its former glory. However over time the Queen, once benevolent and noble, started to turn malevolent and ruthless until once again the kingdom was in turmoil. This reign under the Queen lasted fifteen gruesome years until finally another stood up to face her power by sealing her with in a magic amulet.

This amulet trapped the Queen, along with her powers, and was banished from the kingdom for all of time; although not before the Queen could enact a powerful curse. With this curse the Queen stated that she would rise again, and the darkness that once shrouded the kingdom would descend upon the world and would last one thousand years. As the blood-red amulet laid on the floor, the person who defeated her stood over it. As she picked it up, she could feel the evil radiating off of it.

"What are you going to do your majesty?" a young man asked as he came up behind her.

"I am going to hide it. Where it will never again see the light of day," The woman said as she walked through the ruins of the castle, "nor threaten the lives of the innocents."

The man followed quickly as they descended the catacombs of the castle, "But your majesty, you heard her cast the curse. She casted it before you could seal her away! What if-?"

"No, there is no what if. If I have to, I will carry this to the grave. No one, not even my own family, will know of this." The woman pricked her finger and drew a small amount of blood. She placed her finger on the wall and a small hole opened up, "It will be safe here, where no one could get it."

As the hole closed up, the woman turned away to walk back up to the surface, "But what are you going to do? Are you going to hold a small funeral or ceremony?"

The woman shook her head, "No. She is unworthy of one."

"Be that as it may, she was your cousin. The closest thing you had to a sister." The man stated.

The woman paused as she neared the balcony that over looked the devastation of the kingdom. Outside she could hear cheers and celebrations, so she knew that word reached that the wicked Queen was gone and her reign was over, "My cousin, or as you so kindly put it sister, was dead to me the moment she ripped out and crushed that first heart…"

"You father."

The woman looked out the broken windows, "As long as my bloodline rules this kingdom, Arendelle will be safe from Queen Anastasia's darkness."

The man watches as the woman steps outside, once she does all he hears is the cry of the people, "ALL HAIL THE NEW QUEEN OF ARENDELLE! QUEEN ELIZABETH!"

He soon joined her on the balcony and reached out to grab her hand, "Then allow me this honor to protect you and Arendelle as well." He muttered into her ear.

She smiled and turned to face him, "I thought you knew that you had that honor." He smiled and gently kissed her on the lips as another cheer rose from the crowd hailing their new king and queen.

_**PRESENT DAY ARENDELLE (A/N: Disney time period not 'our' present day)**_

A young woman looks around in awe at the sight before her. She had never been in this part of the castle before, and she had ample time to explore (thirteen years to be precise, but who was counting?). The strawberry blonde, runs her hands over the hard stone walls of the catacombs and suddenly she feels her finger being pricked. Hissing in slight pain she looks as a small amount of blood is oozing out of her finger. Muttering out a curse she hears a small rumble in the stone. Looking at where she just pricked her finger, a small hole was formed and due the light of the lantern she saw a glitter of red. Reaching into the hole, she pulls out a blood-red amulet.

Anna's eyes grew wide at the sight of it, "What is this doing down here?" She asks out loud and places the lantern on the floor. Undoing the clasp at the end of the chain, she places it around her neck. Reaching out, she cradles it in her hand and looks down on it, "Wait until I show Elsa this!" She exclaims as she picks the lantern up and almost runs out the catacombs. Unbeknownst to her, there was a sudden swirl of a black cloud with blood-red eyes in the stone around her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ok so not too bad of a start…**

**Elsa: I think I speak for everyone when I say no! Please do not encourage her!**

**Anna: Yes please for the love of chocolate do not encourage this psychotic author! Please!**

**Me: Ok guys seriously I did not torture you all that much…yet.**

**Elsa: Yes 'yet'. Which essentially means you will.**

**Me: No… (sideways glance to look as innocent as possible)**

**Everyone death glares me**

**Me: Come on guys! Really? I am just making everyone's lives more interesting! Is that a crime; especially after the thirteen boring years for you two?! (Points to Anna and Elsa)**

**Anna and Elsa look down: Well no not really.**

**Me: My point.**

**Elsa: Just nothing too crazy then…**

**Anna: Yea like no weird pairings or character deaths. By the way what is with that weird amulet?**

**Kristoff: Are you going to destroy my Anna somehow?**

**Elsa: Excuse me?! '**_**YOUR'**_**Anna?**

**Kristoff's face: 0.o'**

**Me: Dude I'd run if I were you.**

**Kristoff: Point taken. Besides I think I hear Sven calling for me. Bye!**

**Elsa with a giant snowball: Get back here!**

**Me: Well anyway that was fun. I do not own Frozen!**

**Anna: Don't think this means you are off the hook.**

**Me: Shouldn't you go call your sister off of Kristoff before he turns into a popsicle?**

**Anna: …Nah he can handle himself.**

**Kristoff: Anna help!**

**Anna: Never mind, coming!**

**Me: Yea…I got nothing to say to that.**

**Final Masquerade **

There was many times (almost every day) when Anna would have woken up rather late in the morning, however it was on such day that she was actually up earlier than usual. The sun had not yet risen over the horizon and the clocks in the castle chimed once, so it was in this moment as she stared up into the vast blackness and said, "The sky is not yet awake, so why am I?"

Even as she asked that, she knew what woke her up. A nightmare. Groaning she rolled over to her side so she was now staring at her shelf. Up on top, she could faintly make out the figures of two dolls. One of the dolls was modeled after her, and the other was modeled after Elsa. Anna let a smile slowly appear on her face as she recalled the happier times of their childhood, however they were far and few which caused the smile to fall into a frown as she turned to her other side and stared at the blackness of the outside as the darker thoughts came to mind, which all led back to her nightmare.

Anna let out a groan as she turned to her stomach, lifted up one of her giant pillows, and buried her head underneath it. Oh yea, suffocating yourself is a real good way to help the situation, the voice in her mind said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Anna yelled quietly as she sat up quickly and proceeded to jump out of bed.

She then throws her robe on and slips into her slippers. Fumbling for a match on her dresser, she strikes it, and lights the small lantern in her room. With the now brightly lit room, she makes her way to the bathroom and sees that there is still some water left in the small basin underneath the mirror and proceeds to wash her face in order to make herself fully wake up.

Looking in the mirror, she sees that her eyes are bloodshot and her face is paler than her older sister's natural complexion. Groaning she splashes more water on her face and then dries her face off with a small hand towel. Going back into her room she sits on her bed and tries to think about what to do next. She knows that she would not be able to fall naturally to sleep, and if she is being honest she does not want to. Even as she is thinking, there is something stirring within the back of her mind. Frowning she looks out the window and sees the grounds sparkle with winter's last light snow under the small amount of light from the moon.

Anna started to pace the length of the room until she re-thought her previous thought: Snow. That was it! "Elsa…I could talk to Elsa." She muttered to herself as she walked to her door. However before her hand touched the knob, she stopped and pulled back, "No, wait a minute." She said out loud to herself with a frown, "I can't go to Elsa."

Why? A voice in her head asked her.

"Because I can't, I know what she is going to say." She answered rationally, "Besides she has meetings tomorrow…well later." She amended as she heard a nearby clock chime twice.

So? She promised she would always be here for you no matter what; the voice in her head trailed off.

Anna looked in the mirror and considered the words for a moment. As much she believed the voice was right, she still could not go to Elsa, "No. I have to work this out on my own, besides I am being silly…"

Sitting back on her bed she leaned back and fell on to the mattress. Sleeping was still out of the question as was waking Elsa, so now what? "WWED?" She asked looking up at the ceiling as the candle light was making glowing shapes, "What would Elsa do?" She repeated.

What would Elsa always do to avoid her emotions? Anna silently questioned. _Conceal it. Do not feel it. Do not let it show._ Elsa's voice came to mind as Anna recalled the day she had asked Elsa why she was not allowed to know about her powers for all those years.

Elsa had explained a lot of things that day. Starting with the accident that Anna could still not remember, to when their father had her start wearing the gloves, and all the while how Anna was being shut out of all three people's lives. Anna was still really angry about that, although she did put a brave face on for the sake of her sister's feelings. She was really angry at her mother and father, mad at the trolls, and (if she was being honest) she was really upset with Elsa. How could one possibly conceal and not feel? It was unfathomable in Anna's mind, but then again she was a reveal and feel type person, so it must have required a lot of discipline on Elsa's part to conceal and not feel her emotions at the time.

So what else would work? Anna bit her lip in thought and suddenly it came to her. Work! Yes Elsa would always work! When Anna had asked about how Elsa was able to distract herself when it all became too much after a while; Elsa had said working was a good way to help distract the mind and place personal thoughts aside to focus on other people's stuff. Mentally patting herself on the back, Anna got up and got dressed in her comfortable and casual green dress. Afterwards she started doing her hair as she thanked her lucky stars that Elsa gave her a job to do.

While Elsa was good at the more political and financial aspects of Arendelle, she had no clue how to even begin to coordinate the 'festivities' that went on. So thinking that this was more of what Elsa deemed an 'Anna' thing, she had gladly handed it over to her younger sister. Last night it was brought to Anna's attention that the council had wanted to get started on planning a festival of sorts in order to celebrate the anniversary for the Thaw in the coming summer, so Anna had said that she would start to draw up plans on how they could celebrate, of course with Elsa still slightly wary at being around large crowds, Anna had to figure out what would be appropriate and what would be too extravagant.

Smiling as her hair was in its signature style and overall appearance, she blew her lantern out. Anna allowed her eyes to readjust to the darkness before heading out of her room. Opening her door she looked around at the empty and dark hallways making sure the coast was clear out of many years of habit in sneaking out when she was supposed to be in bed. Seeing that the coast was clear, Anna stepped out of her room and closed the door softly behind her, she then proceeded down the hallway.

Once she reached the familiar white door in the hallway, she paused and just stared at it. You could still knock; what would be the worst that could happen? The voice returned to her head to ask.

What would be the worst? Anna wondered to herself. She turned to face the door fully as the thought of doing her work vanished from her mind. Elsa promised no more secrets. She promised no more shutting the doors or telling her to go away. Elsa promised to always be there for her from now on. Elsa made many promises and so far she has kept every last promise…so really? What would the worst case scenario be right now? It is not like Anna had come to her with a nightmare yet. In fact this would be the first time in forever that Anna has come to Elsa with a nightmare, and she was sure Elsa would more than happily hear her out and be able to comfort her baby sister.

Anna raised her hand to the white door and before she could knock, she stopped before allowing her knuckles to make contact with the wood. The worst case scenario came to her: Elsa could tell her to go away. To stop being a baby. She was nineteen years old having just celebrated her birthday a couple months ago, she should be able to deal with a simple nightmare on her own…with more thoughts like these, Anna dropped her hand and gazed mournfully at the door.

Sighing Anna carefully backed away from the door and continued on her way after hearing four chimes of the grandfather clocks. Four in the morning and of course the resolve to work would be fading with the pessimistic pep talk in front of Elsa's door, she thought to herself ruefully. She could still go back to her room and sleep, but she knew that there was no getting back to sleep once she was up and awake with an overactive mind. Coming to the set of double doors that was converted from a sitting room into her study, she sighed and opened it. Looking around once more she stepped into the room and shut the doors with a soft click.

Later that morning the grandfather clock in the dining room, where Elsa was waiting, chimed nine times. Elsa sighed as she stirred her tea. Where was her sister? Sure Anna could sleep the whole day away if anyone let her, however it was unlike the Princess to be this late, especially since someone would have gotten her up by now…Elsa sighed again as a maid came into the room, "Excuse me your majesty? Would you like your breakfast now or would you still be waiting for the Princess?"

Elsa stopped her stirring movement and sighed once more. She was supposed to have a meeting at eleven and she still had to prepare for it, Anna would have to wait until lunch then to see her, "Now please." Elsa said answering the question.

The maid bowed and walked away to let the others know about the Queen's decision to eat. Elsa frowned deeply as she continued to idly 'play' with her tea. She hoped that there was nothing seriously wrong…after all if something was wrong with Anna, someone would have come to get her…right? It was along that thought line that Elsa noticed her food was being served and Gerda came into the room with a new freshly made pot of tea, "Good morning your majesty." Gerda greeted as she topped off Elsa's tea.

"Good morning Gerda." Elsa replied as she smiled at the older woman.

"Did you sleep well?" Gerda asked casually yet with a tone of formality as there were still people around.

Elsa smiled lightly as she started to cut her pancakes, "For the most part. I was up late working in my room, but I just have a couple more papers to review before the meeting with the council." She had decided to call it a night when she heard the clocks chimed one in the morning and she really did sleep like the dead, because when she had awakened the sun was shining brightly and the birds were even chirping.

Gerda nodded with half approval. Approval that the young queen had gotten sleep, but disapproval at staying up so late…although as she thought about it, she was brought back to the moment she discovered and heard what the Princess had been up to. Looking around the older woman realized that they were the only two left in the room, "That is good, however I do not approve of you doing work in your room. Your room is meant to be a place for rest, your office is a place that is meant for work. It is not healthy to mix the two up."

Elsa winced slightly at the light scolding she had received, "I will try and remember that." Elsa said with sincerity knowing that the older woman was looking out for her. As she was about to take a bite of her pancakes, however she stopped and frowned. It just did not feel right to be eating without her sister. Not after the amount of time that they had been spending together.

"Is there something wrong?" Gerda asked as she eyed the young Queen's expression as she placed her fork down.

Elsa looked at the woman who was like a surrogate mother to her, "Anna is ok right? I mean it is not like her to miss breakfast."

She noticed Gerda wince slightly at the mention of her younger sister. It was then that Elsa was on alert. Something was wrong. Light frost started to cover the walls and Gerda noticed the drop in temperature, "Anna is ok Elsa. Calm down, everything is ok." Gerda said quickly and gently as the snow started to gently fall.

It took a few moments, but Elsa registered the words. The frost vanished and the temperature returned to normal as Elsa kept repeating to herself: Anna was ok…everything was ok…but if that was the case, then why was Anna not here with her? Ever since they started forming a new bond, they always had breakfast together. It had become part of a daily routine, no matter how early Elsa had to get up in the morning, Anna would always be ready to join her, "So where is she?" Elsa asked as she started going through different scenarios in her head as to why Anna had not been down this morning.

She thought back to the previous night's activities and wondered if she made have done something wrong…although that was impossible because they had come to an agreement that they would always tell each other everything…including their feelings if someone made each other mad or had done something wrong. However, at least in Elsa's point of view, everything seemed to have been fine. Of course Anna had been a bit upset when Kristoff had left early in the day to go ice harvesting around the area just to start stocking up while there was still ice around, but that was it.

Gerda noticed Elsa's calculating face and knew that she was trying to find the cause of the Princess's absence. Earlier in the morning, she had went to go wake the Princess up, but when she was not found in her room, Gerda had gone to her study. Anna had told her what had happened and she was under orders via the Princess that she was not to tell about the nightmare, but nothing told her that she could not at least tell the Queen what she was doing. Gerda looked at Elsa and motioned to the chair, to which Elsa nodded. Gerda sat and said gently, "As I told you, Anna is just fine." Well mostly, Gerda thought to herself, "She had just decided to take breakfast in her study early this morning." If one could call a simple muffin and hot chocolate breakfast, she also added to herself.

Elsa's eyebrows pinched together in concentration and confusion, "What time did she get up?"

At this Gerda almost looked away. She had one of three choices: Lie, tell the truth, or tell a half truth. However due to the fact that it was a direct question from the Queen she had no choice, "Four this morning…"

"Four? She has been working since four this morning? What in heaven's name was she doing up that early?" Elsa asked astounded, before Gerda could respond Elsa suddenly stood up and cut the older woman off, "Is she still in her study?"

"Yes she is. I believe she was beginning to start work in preparing things for the festival." Gerda said quickly as Elsa made her way out of the dinning room.

Elsa had hurriedly ran up the stairs and down the hall where their studies were located. She had given Anna her own study since making her in charge of all the festivities and party planning for the city and for their own parties. Making her way to a set of double doors, Elsa knocks their special knock. The one door opens to reveal Kai, "Your majesty?" He was surprised to see her, and much more surprised in the panic in her ice blue eyes.

"Is Anna-?" Elsa was about to ask when she heard-

"It's ok Kai let her in." Anna's voice comes out and Kai bows and stands aside. Elsa quirks an eyebrow at him and he shrugs as she passes him.

When she sees the study she allows a small smile to play at her lips. Anna's study was still slightly messy…well disaster area according to Elsa's standard. However if you asked Anna, she'd say it was organized chaos, "I'll be right with you sis. I am just in the middle of something."

Elsa nods her to show that she had heard Anna and took a seat across from her sister's desk. She watches as Anna is writing something furiously and nods along with each sentence being written. Looking at the other papers she sees two other folded papers and is wondering what the contents were. Once Anna was finished with the letter she was writing, Elsa watches as Anna folds it up and places her seal on it, "I need these to be delivered to…" She picks up the three letters, "Anthony, Miranda, and Xander please."

"As you wish." Kai said bowing as he took the letters.

Anna smiled tiredly and Elsa wondered what else her little sister had been up to since four this morning, "Also please let them know that I really mean that there is no rush…at least not yet. And for Xander I just want the wood…he doesn't have to make it."

"Understood. I will have these out as soon as possible." Kai stated and with that he walked out leaving Elsa and Anna alone.

Elsa watched as Anna hid her face in her hands, "You ok?" Elsa asked softly.

Anna nodded, "Yes I am just really tired." There was a pause. Elsa did not want to ask as to why Anna was up early. She was hoping that if their relationship did not have any more secrets, then Anna would just come out and tell her; however after a few minutes Anna did not elaborate on anything.

"Anna, Gerda told me you have been in here since four." Elsa stated. Once Elsa saw that Anna was looking at her, she continued, "Why were you up at four?"

Anna got up from her desk and walked away from it to the window. With her back to Elsa she said, "I had a nightmare."

"Anna, you could have come to me."

"I know, but you told me about the meetings you have today and I didn't want to bother you about something stupid."

Elsa frowned and got up to stand by Anna. She made Anna turn around and face her, "Nothing…absolutely nothing you tell me I will ever find as stupid." Elsa was searching for understanding in Anna's eyes, seeing none Elsa sighed and guided Anna over by the couch and they sat down together, "I know I was not there for you in the past, but you have to believe me I am now. I thought we were making progress…"

Elsa reached over and playfully tugged on one of Anna's braids…the one that used to have loan white streak in her strawberry blonde hair. Anna leaned away from Elsa and pulled her braid back, "We are Elsa. We are making progress."

"So then why did you feel the need to work at four in the morning, instead of coming to talk to me?" Elsa asked sternly.

Before Anna could respond, the clock on the mantel chimed which made the sisters look up. It was ten-thirty. Elsa shook her head knowing that she had to get ready for that meeting; and Anna knew it too, "You should get ready for that meeting." Anna said getting up.

She walked over to the door and opened it. Elsa followed her sister's movements and they met at the door, "I can push this meeting back if you need to talk. I am here for you, you believe that right?"

Anna nodded, "Yes I do Elsa and I appreciate it. Really I do, but I do not want you to miss your meeting. Besides while you are in there you need to talk about my budget."

"Budget? For what?" Elsa asked as Anna locked her study door and they made their way down the hall.

"For the festival slash ball in June to celebrate the one year anniversary of the Thaw. I know we still have a bit of time, but time flies fast." Anna explained as they stopped by Elsa's study.

Elsa groaned, "Please do not go overboard."

"I won't if I have a budget. Besides it is going to be a small thing, just for us and the city. No stuffy uptight fancy dignitaries." Anna said smirking.

Elsa could see through the ruse and the fail attempt at trying to steer the conversation, but none the less decided to go with it, "Alright. I will be sure to talk to them about it although I trust you will be fine. However if you are that worried why don't you just-"

"Thank you." Anna said cutting her off with a smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait." Elsa called out trying to catch up to her sister.

Anna stopped to allow her sister to catch up to her, "What Elsa?"

"Why don't you come and talk to them yourself?" Elsa asked, however as soon as she asked, she immediately regretted it as she watched Anna's face fall.

"I promised Pharis that I would go for a ride." Anna spoke softly, "When you get a number just slide it under the door and I'll deal with it later."

"Or I could give it to you at lunch…" Elsa suggested.

Anna sighed, "Yes I suppose you could do that too. I will see you later then."

As Elsa watched Anna turned around and walked away. She bit her lip as she turned the other way to go back to her study. As she reached the door she looked at the direction where Anna walked off too, there was something majorly wrong and she knew it. However how can she help her sister, if she does not even know what is wrong?

"You're Majesty," Elsa looked to see Gerda standing next to her, "is something the matter?"

"It seems like it." Elsa said before she could stop herself. Gerda nodded and watched sadly as Elsa went into her study and the door closed with a soft click.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yay next chapter!**

**Anna, Elsa, Kristoff (face palm)**

**Olaf: Yay! But…when am I coming into the story?**

**Kristoff: Yea same here? When do I come in?**

**Me: Soon**

**Olaf: When is soon?**

**Me: This chapter maybe for the both of you.**

**Anna: When do I get that amulet thingy and what will happen when I do get it?**

**Me: You shall see dearie (impersonating Rumplestiltskin's voice)**

**Anna: Ok that was creepy.**

**Elsa: I agree. Never do that again.**

**Me: But-but I like Rumplestiltskin's voice…which by the way, anyone else excited for ONCE on September 28?! (Jumps up and down excitedly like a kid in a candy store) Team Captain Swan!**

**Everyone: Who and what?! 0.0'?!**

**Me: OMG you guys got a lot to catch up on! EDUCATION DAY!**

**Elsa: Ok you need to chill and write this chapter before I freeze you.**

**Anna: Elsa it is not nice to freeze people. Instead do you have any rope?**

**Elsa: No…**

**Kristoff: Here.**

**Anna: Thank you now watch and learn…**

**Me still blabbering and talking like the fan girl I am about Killian and Emma's future relationship. **

**Anna sneaking up behind me: ROAR!**

**Me: Ahhh!**

**Bangs and crashes can be heard and Anna appears with me tied and bound by the rope. **

**Me: But I wanna show you guys ONCE…**

**Elsa: No. Now you will sit here and write or I will freeze you. Now do the disclaimer and get this show on the road already.**

**Me pouting: Fine. I no own Frozen…sadly it belongs to Disney…**

**Kristoff: Much better.**

**Olaf: Do you need a hug?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Final Masquerade**

"Ok last thing on the agenda is that my sister requested to discuss the budget she has to work with for the-yes Lord Marcus?" Elsa asked as she noticed the older man with salt and peppered hair who had his hand raised.

The man coughed and looked around the room trying to catch the other lords' eyes, "Your Majesty we did not originally call this meeting to discuss the political and financial proceedings of the kingdom."

Elsa stiffened slightly and looked at her council. Each man wore masks of uneasiness, "Excuse me?"

"He is right your majesty." Another man by the name of Lord Anthony said as he stood when Marcus sat down, "Please do not take this the wrong way but-"

"I am sorry, but wrong way? You are telling me we spent over an hour on things that were completely irrelevant to this meeting?" Elsa demanded to know while trying to keep her powers from emerging due to her aggravated state of mind. _Think of Anna_, she told herself, _think about love. Love will thaw…it will thaw_. However her new mantra was broken as an angry thought seeped in through her mental barrier, _although not before I freeze someone! _

Apparently this thought was enough to allow the temperature to drop and a light frost to coat the armrest of Elsa's chair, "We are deeply sorry to leading you here under false pretenses, however if I may speak freely…"

"What you say better lead to a good reason why you deceived me Lord Roland."

Roland stood and replied, "It was you who started to lead the discussion on trades, followed by economic political moves, and the fluctuations on our economy as a whole." There were whispered agreements amongst the men, "You did not really give us a chance to tell you about the basis the meeting was called."

At this Elsa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was true that after her talk with Anna, she had been distracted and wanted to get the meeting over with quickly, so she could meet with her sister at an appropriate time. It really was not fair to assume this was the more 'traditional' meeting, "Gentlemen you all have my fullest apologies. Please Lord Roland, or any of you, what is it you all wanted to discuss?"

The men sighed in relief as the temperature returned to normal and the frost that covered the armrest vanished. Marcus stood and Roland sat down, "Do you remember when you ordered the dungeons to be renovated after the Thaw?"

"Yes of course. I was told that they would be able to draw up plans on how to fix it and what it would look like, but it would have to wait until spring before full work could begin. Although they had managed to piece together a temporary holding area in the meantime." Elsa said slowly eyeing the Lord critically, "Why what has happened since we last discussed it?"

Anthony stood up as Marcus sat, "Well you see they discovered something when they went back in to finalize all the plans." He reached into his satchel that hung behind the chair and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. Unfolding it, he began to explain, "There may be a problem in the renovation work due to this."

Elsa stood up to get a better view of the parchment. She recognized it as the blue prints for the area of the dungeons that had been destroyed when she had broken out due to her magic. When originally looking at the area, she and the contractor had thought it was an easy fix. However at the time with everything that had happened she could see why they had thought that. The area apparently had not been fully analyzed in detail as she could clearly see.

Anthony pointed to the area that appeared to be newly drawn due to the color change in the ink compared to the rest of the plan, "What is that?" Elsa asked astonished as she pointed her finger where his was resting.

"That your majesty is why we called this meeting." Elsa looked to Marcus as he continued, "It seems that area of the dungeon sits on top of some kind of underground tunnel or passageway."

Elsa's eyes narrowed, "And no one knew about this?"

"Apparently not." Roland spoke up.

"Well what does that-?"

"The contractor does not feel safe in renovating that part of the dungeon with the material that you and he agreed upon. He feels that it may cause the original foundation of this part of the castle to break since there is no way of knowing the stability of this…what is the word?" Anthony asked looking at his colleges for help.

"Labyrinth?" One man supplied.

"Ok yes. Thank you." Anthony said motioning to the man, "Labyrinth." He finished looking at Elsa.

Elsa frowned. She was hoping that by renovating the dungeon, it might be a little stronger to withstand her magic if, and this was a really big _**IF**_, she and her powers became out of control again. No one, not even Anna, knew the reason why she was renovating that area in the first place. If anyone had asked, she had said it was for extra security measures, but seeing the looks on her councils' faces, they had their suspicions, "So does he or does he not feel safe working in that area?" She eventually asked pointing to the area that was in question.

"He did not say he and his men weren't going to do the work." Marcus supplied.

"But?"

"But he said the material might make it unsafe over all. So he said that they would have to make the dungeon as it was with the material as it was." Roland said slowly.

"Fine. So be it." Elsa stated looking at them as she went to sit back down, "If that is the way it has to be, then so be it. The dungeon goes back to how it was before the Thaw. Anything else?"

"What should we do about that area for now? Should we have someone look into it?" Anthony asked folding the parchment up and handing it to the Queen.

Elsa looked at the parchment and shook her head, "No. I do not want anyone messing around in there. If the contractor does not deem it safe, then I will **not** and do **not **want anyone messing around in there."

"As you wish." They all stated.

"In fact this does not leave this room. Understand?" They all nodded now officially under secrecy, "Good. So is that all gentlemen?" They nodded their heads and the Queen dismissed them figuring they could discuss Anna's budget some other time.

Elsa watched as the men left the room one by one. When the last person left, she allowed her head to fall into her arms which rested on the table. It was exhausting meetings like these that made her wish she was never Queen. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, but it was not just any knock. This knock brought a smile to the Queen's face, and she counted backwards from three. Three, two, one, "Elsa. Do you wanna build a snowman?" Came a soft sing-song voice followed by the door opening.

Elsa lifted her head up and saw Anna coming into the room and sitting down on her right hand side, "Yes please." Elsa responded with a smile.

Anna smiled and noticed the parchment that laid next to her, "What is that?"

"Nothing." Elsa responded quickly trying to hide it, since she had forgotten it was out, "How was your ride?"

Anna narrowed her eyes and decided to ignore the blatant attempt at deflection, "Looks like something. Come on tell me!"

"No it is nothing."

"Come on! Please?"

"No."

Anna tried to jump for it, but Elsa put it out of reach, "Elsa we said no more secrets."

Elsa paused for a moment and looked at Anna's annoyed face, followed by her sister's pout. Even at nineteen, she pulled off one heck of a puppy pout, "It really is nothing Anna." Elsa tried to plead with her.

"Then why are you trying to hide it. Come on if it is a secret, you can trust me."

"Oh yea right. Remember when I told you what father was getting mother for her birthday that one year? You went and told her."

"That was an accident! I was a two and a half energetic, excited, blabber mouth, kid!"

"And still are…" Elsa muttered and rolled her eyes, "Expect you are nineteen now."

Hearing her sister's statement this was the response, "Let it go!" Anna stated in an exaggerated voice, "I have become the most trusted non-telling secret person out there! Ask Joan!"

Elsa put her arm down when she saw Anna had her arms crossed and was no longer reaching for the parchment. She re-thought of Anna's words and arched an eyebrow, "Joan? Joan of Arc?"

"Duh! What other Joan do I know?" Anna asked sticking her tongue out.

Elsa mouthed Joan of Arc to herself trying to comprehend her sister's odd mind. Anna saw this and smiled a Cheshire cat grin. Quickly while Elsa was distracted, she managed to snatch the parchment, "Hey!" Elsa exclaimed and before she could do anything Anna had it open on the table and looking at it.

"Did I leave out that I am known as being the Queen of Distractions? How do you think I managed to get out trouble so often?" Anna asked not looking at her sister and chose to study the parchment instead.

Elsa was now mad and the room temperature changed, "That is top secret information!"

"So it was a secret?" Anna asked unfazed by the now cooler room. However as Anna looked at it she frowned and started to walk away and scoffed, "Some secret, I already knew about this."

Elsa was folding the parchment up and looked at her sister in astonishment as the room once again became normal, "You knew about labyrinth?"

Anna looked over her shoulder, "Yes of course. I know every nook and cranny of this place. I was an adventurous child if you couldn't tell. You know? Hiking up a dangerous mountain with a complete stranger and his reindeer? Fighting wolves? Battling large monstrous snowmen? Ringing any bells?" Seeing Elsa's shocked face she asked, "So we going to lunch or what?"

Elsa walked up to Anna and was still processing the information, "How did you know?"

"I was there." Anna said slowly thinking that Elsa lost her mind during that meeting, "It was your coronation…you released your powers because I pushed you-"

"No you snow for brains!" Elsa said cutting Anna off and letting a small pile of snow land on Anna's head.

"Oof!" Anna let out as she stopped to shake her head trying to get the snow off, "That was not nice! I was just answering your question!"

"I meant how you knew of that area…" Elsa elaborated, although she was still internally laughing at Anna's expression of some snow falling down her back.

"Well jeeze couldn't you have said that instead of plopping snow on my head?" Anna asked as she still was getting snow out of her hair.

Elsa held up an arm to block the flurries that were coming off of Anna as she was getting snow everywhere, "I did."

In response Anna did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at her sister, "Stinker."

"You know you love me." Elsa stated laughing out loud at Anna's antics.

"Yea whatever." Anna waved off as they entered the dining room, "Anyway to answer your question I have a whole book of the blue prints of the castle dating back to a couple hundred years or so."

Sitting at their seats and the servants serving the first course which was soup, Elsa's curiosity was peaked, "How did you come across this book? And why wasn't I told about it?"

Anna raised her eyebrow and her sister a look, which Elsa was reminded how their mother would sometimes look at their father when he would say or do something wrong, and said with a hint of aggression, "You did not just ask that second question."

Elsa thought about it for a moment and to her it seemed like a legit question. Why was she never told about this book when she is the Queen after all? Wasn't her job to know about this sort of thing? However as she looked at her little sister, sudden realization dawned on her on how that question looked to Anna, "I did not mean it like-"

"I told you about it Elsa. When I first found it. I was hoping to go on an adventure with you. I first discovered it when I was…" Anna looked up at the ceiling as if it would tell her the answer so she could finish her thought, "Eleven. Yes I was eleven! I wanted to research more about Joan of Arc. I found the book in the arts and architecture section."

"What exactly is in the book?" Elsa asked as their bowls of soups were taken and the next course was a small salad.

Swallowing a piece of lettuce and tomato, Anna held up a finger and took a drink of her water, "I had gone to mister Brooks, remember our history tutor?" Seeing Elsa was thinking for a moment and then nodded, Anna continued, "He told me some of the history of the palace and told me that the passageways were built during a war time in order to get the royal family out sneakily and safely."

"That makes sense, but why was I never told and how could you have found theses?" Elsa asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Well as for the second question he also taught me how to read the blueprints, but he was not sure if any of them were even still around or accessible. And…" Anna trailed off.

"And?"

"Made me promise not to go looking for them…"

"But you did." Elsa said smirking lightly.

Anna smirked back, "I tried to get you to come with me. I think that was one of the last times I knocked on your door actually." She added solemnly as an afterthought.

Elsa winced at the bitter memories as they surfaced. Each one of Anna knocking on her door and each time she refused to acknowledge and answer the call of 'do you wanna build a snowman?', "Anyway," Elsa coughed out as Anna shook herself out of the same wave of memories, "have you ever seen the labyrinth?"

Anna sighed as the salad plates were taken and replaced with a chicken and rice entrée, "No sadly that was one area that I could not find."

Elsa nodded feeling satisfied and started to dig into her meal, "Well in case you are thinking of going down there…I forbid it."

"Well I was not going to go exploring, but now that you mentioned it I want to now! We could do it together!" Anna said excitedly standing up from her half eaten lunch, "Come on let's go!"

"Did you not hear me just now?" Elsa asked incredulously as she stood up as well, fully prepared to stop Anna if necessary.

Before Anna could respond, Olaf came into the room, "I am back!" Noticing the tension he stopped, "What did I miss?"

However the girls looked at him and then back at each other, "Why not Elsa? It'll be fun! Besides I always wanted to do this type of thing with you."

"It could be dangerous. I do not want anyone, including you, to get hurt." Elsa stated.

"Puh-lease, when have I ever gotten hurt?" Anna scoffed.

Elsa and Olaf both raised their eyebrows, "I may not know what is going on…but even I can answer those questions."

"Ok fine whatever, but come on! This is a once and a lifetime experience! Who knows what we will find." Anna said earnestly.

"No." Elsa said using her 'queen' voice, "Now that is final."

Anna stared at her sister in defiance and was about to continue arguing when there was a chiming of a clock. Elsa sighed and said, "I have to get back to work, I trust you not to go down to the dungeons."

"But Elsa-"

"Promise Anna." Elsa said sternly.

Olaf looked between the sisters, this was the first fight he has ever experienced between the two. He could tell that Anna wanted to continue fighting, but sighed. She placed her hands behind her back and looked down, away from her sister's penetrating stare, "Fine."

Elsa smiled, "Good. And don't you think I remember about this morning. How was your ride by the way?"

"Good. Well see you at dinner." Anna said as she left the dining room.

"Yea…see you at dinner." Elsa said as she watched her sister leave the room.

Olaf looked at Elsa and then back at Anna, "What did I miss?" Olaf asked looking at his creator and friend.

"A lot. I thought you were with Kristoff. Is he returning already?" Elsa asked.

"No, but I wanted to come home. I missed you guys." Olaf said sincerely, "Do you need a hug?"

"I'd love a hug." Elsa said smiling and she knelt down and hugged the little snowman.

After they broke apart from their hug, Elsa sighed, "I have to get to work now."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Elsa was about to say no, when she got an idea, "Yes actually. Make sure Anna stays away from the dungeons."

"I am on it!" Olaf gave her a salute and waddled out of the room, leaving Elsa to chuckle to herself at the snowman's antics.

Anna was looking around and saw that the hallway to the dungeons was guarded by two guards. Upon seeing the princess, they straightened up and stood at attention, "At ease boys." Anna said smiling.

"Princess Anna, is there something wrong?" One of them asked.

Anna shook her head, "Nope. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to tell you that you two are dismissed for now, come back in like ten minutes or so."

They looked at each other and the other said slowly, "Her majesty has us-"

"I believe I said come back in ten minutes. It was not a request Jameson. Now do I have to repeat myself gentlemen?" Anna asked a bit too sweetly. The two guards looked at each other and shrugged. As they started to walk away Anna called out, "If her majesty asks say you are on patrol. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Jameson replied and they walked out leaving Anna in the dungeons alone. Laughing at her success she began her descent when someone called her name, "Anna!"

Anna halted and winced as she turned to face the speaker, "Olaf? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you were not going into the dungeon. Elsa told me to keep an eye on you…which looks like you are doing something you promised not to do…which is going to the dungeons…" Olaf said slowly.

Anna sighed, "Well you see I did not exactly promise Elsa anything. I crossed my fingers behind my back."

"So?"

"So it negates the promise I made."

"But she thought you made a promise, which means you are breaking her trust. Which is not good." Olaf stated firmly while crossing his stick arms.

The look he was giving her, reminded Anna so much like her father and Elsa, "Do not give me that look."

"Too bad." Although he started to smile which effectively ruined the facial expression and effectively the stern and tense atmosphere.

Anna smirked and proceeded down the stone stairs, "Wait you are really going through with this?" Olaf asked as he watched her go.

"Yup! I am an adventurer!"

"But Elsa said-"

"Elsa is not here now is she?"

Olaf was torn. He promised Elsa to look after Anna, and he was with Anna but she was breaking her promise to Elsa, "But I am." He eventually got out.

Anna turned back to him, "You are not going to tell on me are you?"

"If I have to." Seeing the look of betrayal he was reminded of when that Hans jerk left her to freeze, "Anna please do not do this. You know it is not right."

Anna bit her lip, "Five minutes. That is all I ask."

"But-"

"You told Elsa you'd look after me right?" He nodded, "Now if you leave to tell on me, you are also not keeping to your promise." Anna knew what she was doing was hitting way below the belt, but she wanted to do this so badly, "You can stay to keep guard."

Olaf was unsure and it showed as he rocked back and forth. Anna was right. He promised to keep an eye on her, and she only requested five minutes, "Ok. But you promise you'll be quick?"

"In and out before you can say supercalafragalisticexpialadoshus."

"Wait…super-su-mala-expedia- wait what?" Olaf asked as he followed Anna down the steps.

Anna smirked and pulled out a matchbox and struck it to light a lantern, "See? Keep working on that and I'll be out soon."

"Fine but as soon as I hear something wrong I will yell for help. Deal?" He held out a stick arm and Anna shook it.

"The deal is stuck. See you soon." She found the hole and proceeded to enter through it. As Olaf watched her disappear, he had a bad feeling about this. However he told Anna that he would wait until he could say…what was that word? Super…uhm…super-calabunga-no that was not it. Whatever, anyway she said she would be back before he could say that word!


	4. Chapter 4

Uhm…so if there is anyone out there that is actually reading this can I have at least a few reviews to tell me how I am doing? I know I hate these kinds of messages, but I am not really used to the eerier silence in the fanfiction world…am I losing my touch or something? If I could have a sign that would be great.

**Final Masquerade**

It was dark and damp as Anna looked around in awe at the sight before her. By the little light she had, she could see different intricate drawings on the stone wall. Pausing she ran her hand over one of them. The drawing depicted some monstrous looking creatures attacking a town and as she looked at the next one on the next step, she could make out a woman leading some kind of army to battle with these monstrous creatures. Smiling slightly, she was about to call out to Olaf to come join her, but she could still kind of hear Olaf's voice as he tries to say that word that she had said before making her descent. Shaking her head and deciding to leave him to it, she made her way carefully down the rest of the steps.

Once she reached the floor, she pauses and gasps. The tunnel ahead of her was pitch black, clearly her little lantern that she had did not have enough her. However this did not deter the adventurous princess. As she made her way forward, she wondered why she had never seen this or bothered to explore the dungeons when she was little. It was not like she was too busy to do anything. After all she had ample time to explore (thirteen years to be precise, but who was counting?). The strawberry blonde, runs her hands over the hard stone walls of the catacombs in order to ensure the direction she was going would was in fact straight. Pausing again she holds up her lantern as she sees a faint outline of…well she could not tell what it was out of the corner of her eye on the left.

Going a bit closer, the light gives the outline a figure of a stone wolf. She runs her hand over the stone creature and sees faint engraving of words craved above its head. Holding up the lantern, she recognizes the writing is in Latin. Thanking whatever higher power there was that she was able to pick up the language rather easily, she reads out loud, "Here in these tunnels lies the first family of Arendelle. May the Gods protect them and keep them, as they have restored and protected Arendelle." Whoa, Anna thought as she gazed down the dark tunnel. This is catacomb is serving as my ancestors' burial site.

Not knowing whether to be impressed or majorly creeped out, Anna continued to continue her trek down the dark tunnel, stopping every so often to read the names when she felt the engravings beneath her fingertips. It was when she came across two sets of names that she became really curious, "King Alexander and Queen Elizabeth, the first official king and queen. The Bringers of Peace and Light to Arendelle." Anna read and then smiled.

"Anna! Hurry up!" She heard the echoing of Olaf's voice down the dark tunnel.

Sighing in disappointment, she gazes longingly further down the tunnel. She knew there was more to explore and she wanted to explore it. However she also knew her five minutes were up, so she turned slowly to find the other side of the wall. Placing her hand on the left wall, she made carefully back down the tunnel. As she made her way, she suddenly feels her finger being pricked. Hissing in slight pain she looks as a small amount of blood is oozing out of her finger. Muttering out a curse she hears a small rumble in the stone. Looking at where she just pricked her finger, a small hole was formed and due the light of the lantern she saw a glitter of red. Reaching into the hole, she pulls out a blood-red amulet.

Anna's eyes grew wide at the sight of it, "What is this doing down here?" She asks out loud and places the lantern on the floor. Undoing the clasp at the end of the chain, she places it around her neck. Reaching out, she cradles it in her hand and looks down on it, "Wait until I show Elsa this!" She exclaims as she picks the lantern up and almost runs out the catacombs. Unbeknownst to her, there was a sudden swirl of a black cloud with blood-red eyes in the stone around her neck.

Once she makes her way to the stairs, she calls out to Olaf, "Oh my god! It is so cool down there! It's an ancient burial ground of the first rulers of Arendelle and I found this cool necklace! Wait until I show…Elsa…?" As Anna emerged she found her sister glaring hard at her, and Olaf standing slightly fearful behind her.

"I am sorry, I tried to stall her, but I think we are in trouble." Olaf said from his place behind Elsa.

"Oh you two are in so much trouble." Elsa nearly snarled out with her arms crossed as she continued to glare at her younger sister.

"Elsa…when did you get here?" Anna asked as she blew her lantern out and gulped sheepishly. Elsa continued to glare down her younger sister. Anna huffed and tried a different tactic, "Ok I know you are mad, but-"

"Mad? Me? No I am not mad." Elsa said rather lightly uncrossing her arms.

Olaf appeared from behind Elsa and chanced standing next to Anna. The two of them exchanged a look of confusion, and Olaf bravely asked, "Then what are you? Cause you look mad."

"March." Elsa barked and pointed to the door out of the dungeons.

Olaf and Anna kept their heads low as they walked out the dungeons. When they passed Jameson and the other guard, they too looked ashamed and each gave each other a look of pity as an enraged Queen followed closely behind them. Once Elsa saw her study, she quickly strode in front of the duo and pointed them inside. Once they were inside, Elsa closed the door, "Elsa wait I know you are mad, but be mad at me. Not Olaf, he did nothing wrong. It was all my idea, not his. He was just-"

"Anna I am not mad." Elsa said firmly, "I am far from it."

"So…" Anna trailed off confused.

"You know I had gotten my work done fairly early," Elsa said lightly not betraying any emotion, "I figured it was still a nice afternoon and I would see if you two wanted to build a snowman. On my search I ran into Jameson and Daniels patrolling the corridors and I asked them about it, they said they were under orders to patrol. I asked on whose, because I had ordered Malone to keep the dungeons guarded at all times…they were the ones I saw Malone giving the orders too." Elsa continued to explain avoiding Anna and Olaf's questioning looks, "Imagine my surprise when they immediately answered that it was under Princess Anna's orders."

"You must have been pretty surprised." Anna chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"I was." Elsa deadpanned now letting a bit of her anger so, which effectively shut Anna up as she continued, "Considering the fact that Princess Anna, my so-called sister, promised me she would stay out of the dungeons." Now Anna and Olaf gulped as Elsa's glare returned, "So no I am not mad. I skipped mad when I saw Olaf standing by the entrance to the labyrinth, yelling to you to hurry up. I skipped **way** passed mad when I heard your voice as you were climbing the stairs to greet him. I skipped **beyond** mad when I saw you exiting the labyrinth."

"So you are enraged?" Olaf asked slightly scared as he could now see frost coating the ceiling and the crown molding in the room.

"I am **LIVID**!" Elsa lost all control and now icicles started to come out of the corners of the ceiling, the windows started to coat with heavy frost, and the temperature plummeted in the room. Anna winced as Elsa continued her tirade, "You not only lied to me, but you deliberately disobeyed me! I told you not to go down there! I told you it could be dangerous! Just what the hell were you thinking Anna?!"

"I thought it would be a cool adventure and it was! There is some cool history-"

"I do not care about the history Anna!" Elsa yelled again causing both Olaf and Anna to wince, "I told you not to do something, but as per the usual you didn't listen! You never listen when anyone tells you to do something!"

Anna felt something stir within her as she took Elsa's words to heart. "_Anna slow down_!" echoed in her mind as she saw the memory of _**that**_ night. Then another moment quickly came to her, "_I said enough_!" Ice spikes shooting out of the floor at the coronation. Then finally, "_You are not safe here_!" Her heart getting struck. Elsa was right, she never did listen, and it always landed her in some type of trouble.

However there was a new feeling that came to her. Some sort of rage as another thought entered her mind like a ghost and she suddenly found the courage to voice it, "Well you never listen to me either!"

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked furiously as Anna started to glare her down as well.

"I said you never once listened to me either. You never gave a damn as to what I say. So why should I care what you say all of a sudden?"

Olaf looked at Anna in surprise and then at Elsa who also looked like she was caught off guard. Olaf knew this was the first fight the sisters had since reconnecting, meaning that they have never once had an argument. Sure there was smaller spats, but they would always work themselves out, but this…this was like a whole new level. There was a knock on the door, however no one made a move to acknowledge it, so he slowly backed away and answered the door, "Hey Olaf. Is Anna in here with Elsa?" It was Kristoff.

"Yea, but you may want to-"

"You are hereby grounded." Elsa managed out firmly as she finally recovered.

"Wait what?" Anna gasped out.

"Huh?" Kristoff asked confused. What did he just walk in on?

"Can you do that?" Olaf asked as he just processed the information.

Before Elsa could respond, Kristoff stepped in, "What is going on? What did I miss?"

They looked at him, and he could see Anna was suddenly seething just as Elsa was glaring at her. Instead of answering him, Anna turned to her sister, "You cannot ground me!"

"I just did. It is time you learn to take some responsibility. I told you not to do something. In fact I ordered you not to do something. You promised me that you would not go down there and you lied to me and did it anyway. Therefore I ground you until I see fit. That means no leaving the castle."

Anna balled her fists up at her side, "Oh so what? You honestly think that locking me up in here is anything new? You think that it will make me be the perfect good girl that you supposedly are?" At that comment, Elsa felt like her heart was being stabbed "_Be the good girl you always have to be_." Came her father's ghostly voice from the back of her mind, "Because guess what? Father tried that on me one other time before, and it did not work…then again he did have the perfect daughter already hadn't he? I was just the spare."

Again it was like a stab to the heart, "Anna!" Kristoff and Olaf yelled as they saw Elsa physically recoil at Anna words as she gripped the desk. Kristoff went to Elsa's side to help steady her and Olaf tried to get Anna's attention to calm her down.

However something inside of her was not letting up. It was like years of frustration and hurt came bubbling up at once, "But you know what? It is not like you gave a damn then, so why the hell would you give a damn now? But fine I will take being grounded if that means you get a taste of your own medicine after thirteen damn years! Let's see how long it takes you to crack when you get to talk to a door!" With that Anna stormed out of the study and slammed the door, causing a small trinket that was sitting on the ledge of a shelf to fall and shatter on the floor.

Kristoff, Olaf, and Elsa each had their jaws hanging open and none of them moved for a good minute. The temperature had started to become normal and the frost along with the icicles had vanished. Olaf was the first to move, then Kristoff, and finally Elsa. She moved to the small trinket to pick up the glass shards and a small figurine. The trinket was a small snow globe with a snowman inside. Anna had given it to her as a peace offering after the Thaw, "Are you ok?" Kristoff asked slowly as he watched her stand up and threw the glass out.

"No." Elsa sighed as she took a seat in the sofa.

"What happened?" He asked.

So Olaf told the story about what he walked in on, and then how they went to the dungeons, and then what Anna asked him to do. Elsa then told her part about how she had found out, and what occurred to lead up to this moment. Kristoff just nodded along and occasionally added his thoughts, once that ended Elsa asked him why he was home early.

He explained his short trip and that the stocking of the ice took shorter than he expected, and that he also wanted to surprise Anna by taking her out to dinner for that evening, "However I guess judging by the events that occurred, it seems like that is not going to happen." He finished.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?" Elsa asked.

Olaf and Kristoff exchanged a look, "Is that a rhetorical question or do you want an answer?" Olaf asked.

"An answer."

"Am I still in trouble?"

Elsa thought about it and said, "Kind of, but you were doing the right thing by staying there while she was down there. At least if something did happen you could have gone for help. Although at the same time I did not appreciate the deceit."

"Understood." Olaf nodded, however seeing that Elsa was waiting for his answer, he sighed, "Maybe you were too hard on her."

Kristoff looked at him and then at Elsa, who was also looking for his input, "As her boyfriend I say yes. Technically she is nineteen and an adult. Also you are not technically your mother and father. You are her sister."

Elsa looked at him in understanding and nodded, "I know I am not our parents, but I am her guardian and the queen. This cannot go unpunished, she lied to me and disobeyed me. She could have been hurt, I mean who knows what was down there. If I lost her, I do not know what I would do."

"And I agree." Elsa looked at him surprised, so he continued, "You are her guardian and you are the queen, and she has to know that there should be repercussions. However based on what you said and how you talked to her, you should have let her explain her side. It does not sound like you listened to each other."

Elsa sighed, "I will go talk to her." She began to get up, however Kristoff stopped her before she could reach the door, "Kristoff what are you-?"

"I would not go just yet. Let her cool down, and allow yourself to calm down as well."

"I am calm." Elsa said motioning around the room, "See? No ice and snow."

"I know that for now you are calm, but she probably is not and if she isn't then you might start feeding off of her and there is going to be another shouting match."

Elsa sighed knowing he was right, "Yes alright. You are right. I remember her and father going at it a few times. Mother used to say that their stubbornness and patience were so limited that they would constantly butt heads." Elsa smirked at the memory, but it faltered and she sat back down.

Olaf and Kristoff exchanged another look, and rejoined her on the couch, "What were they like?" Olaf asked softly.

"Who?"

"You parents?" Olaf asked. He figured if he could distract Elsa long enough, then maybe time would fly fast and the sisters would have cooled down some more. Also he figured it would help take his mind off of the fight for a bit. Elsa smiled softly and began to talk, Kristoff smiled over at Olaf as he saw the plan and hoped to that this would help.

Anna however was caged in her room, pacing violently back and forth, "Oh my god…what did I do? Why did I have to say that? I so did not mean to say that." She looked at herself in the mirror and saw how red her eyes were and how pale she looked.

Once she had entered her room, she had a full blown temper tantrum like she was a five year old again. Meaning that her room was the equivalent of a post-apocalyptic event. Then after all that energy was used up, everything that was said between her and Elsa reared its head, which caused her to regret everything she had said; which then leads back to Anna's current predicament, "I have to go apologize."

_Why? Why should you go apologize? You were justified in what you said_, a ghostly voice says entering her mind, _she never listened to what you had to say, and in fact does she even care?_

Anna shook her head, "Of course she does! All she ever did was try and protect me."

_So she says, and yet what happened again at the ice palace_?

"It was my fault. I established that already, I pushed her and did not listen. Exactly what I did tonight. I did not listen therefore I am going to go see Elsa and tell her I deserve whatever punishment she gives me, including being grounded." Anna said firmly and started towards the door.

When she reached for the handled, something made her stop and again the ghostly voice entered her mind: _when are you going to realize that you cannot always take the blame for something she did?_

"Meaning what?"

_Meaning that you always being the naïve scapegoat? Example being your parents' deaths. Who was responsible for taking care of the arrangements and getting the service together?_

Anna backed away from the door and sat on the bed, "I did." She said out loud.

Before the memory could push itself on to her, there was a knock on the door, but it was not just any knock, "Its open." Anna called not moving from the bed.

For now the voice remained silent in her mind as Elsa cautiously entered the room, "I thought I was going to talk to the door." She stated carefully.

Anna shrugged as she got off the bed, "I wouldn't really put anyone through that."

Elsa and Anna both winced at the statement. They both looked at each other and together blurted out, "I am sorry!"

After that they both blinked and again asked at the same time, "Wait what?"

"You first." Anna said motioning to Elsa.

"No you go first." Elsa said motioning to Anna.

Anna sighed and said, "You were right. It was my fault, I shouldn't have lied. I shouldn't have disobeyed you and went behind you back. What I said was also way out of line and I am sorry. I deserve whatever punishment you give me."

Elsa looked at Anna and sighed and sat on the bed. She patted the seat next to her and Anna joined her, "I am sorry too. After talking with Olaf and Kristoff, I realized I never asked for your side of why you went behind my back. And you are right as well. I am not mother nor am I father. I have to realize you are an adult and you can make you own decisions. I just do not want to see you hurt, especially after I told you that the contractor told me it was unsafe to go down there."

"I should have respected that and not done it." Anna stated, "So you have every right to be…livid."

"Perhaps I overreacted a bit though." Elsa said slowly looking at her younger sister. Suddenly she smirked.

"What?" Anan asked surprised at the sudden shift in mood.

"Nothing, but you always seem to land into trouble somehow. It was that adventurous streak you have in you. I am surprised you did not give mother and father grey hairs."

It was Anna's turn to smirk, "I probably did, but they hid it somehow."

After the sister's calmed their laughing, Elsa asked, "So tell me your side. Why did you feel the need to disobey and lie to me?"

"I wanted to see the catacombs. I have seen and been through every secret nook and cranny in the castle. I know all the secret passages and rooms. I just never saw this one, and it was too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"So this was your window?"

"Yup it came knocking and I answered it. Besides it was cool, the first family graves are down there! It was like a part of history! **OUR** history!" Anna emphasized.

Elsa nodded, "Well be that as it may, you still should have not gone down there."

Anna this time nodded and dialed her excitement down, "I know."

"And I am willing to overlook this if and only **IF** you seriously promise me that this time you will not go back down there." Elsa stated firmly holding out her pinky.

Anna's eyes widened as she looked at her older sister, "Wait what?"

"You are not going to be punished if you promise me that you will stay out of the catacombs." Elsa repeated.

"YES!" Anna yelled and instead of giving Elsa her pinky in return, she tackled her sister.

"OW! Anna! You are not as light as you used to be at five you know!" Elsa grunted from underneath her sister's weight.

Anna got off and helped Elsa to her feet as they walked out of her room and into the hall, "You are the best sister ever!" Anna stated.

"I know. Just remember what you agreed to." Elsa said with a warning.

"I will not forget, besides I do not need to go back down there anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I have this." Anna motioned to the blood-red amulet around her neck.

Elsa looked at it as Anna stopped in front of the window, "That is pretty cool looking." She commented as it glittered in the setting sun-light.

"I know right!"

Elsa shook her head in amusement as they made their way to the dining room for dinner, "Oh there is just two more things." Elsa commented as she suddenly stopped in the hallway.

Anna stopped and looked at Elsa, "What is that?"

"I do not want to hear you calling yourself 'the spare' ever again." Elsa stated sternly, "Because that is totally not what you are."

Anna winced at Elsa's tone. She had forgotten she had said that about herself, "Elsa-"

"Anna do not try and argue with me on this. If I have to spend every wakening moment telling you that you are the most important thing in Arendelle, and yes that includes you being even more important than chocolate, I will." Anna smiled at the last part, as did Elsa. However Anna knew that Elsa was being serious in what she said.

Anna relented, "I cannot promise you anything, but I will try."

Elsa nodded seeing that Anna's statement was as good as she was getting, "Good." They proceeded down the hallway.

Anna followed and then after a few more moments she said, "What was the second thing?"

"Huh?"

"You said you had two. One you told me to stop calling myself 'the spare'. What was the other thing?"

"Oh yea. You have to clean up that mess you call a room after dinner before you do anything else."

"What?! That is going to take me an eternity."

"Then I suggest you do not mess around at dinner." Elsa smirked and lightly rolled her hands in a circle. She then turned and threw a snowball in Anna's face.

"Ah! Cold!" Anna yelled stopping and whipping her face off. When she was done, she heard Elsa laughing and running away, "No fair! Come back you stinker!"

Amidst the laughter once they entered the dining room, no one noticed that a dark mist swirled lightly in the stone. The mist in the stone chuckled softly, as it had felt the aura in the person which it was hanging from. This was definitely the person it wanted to be with. This person was whom she had foretold about that would enact her revenge…this was the person whom she cursed to return to as…this was her descendant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Final Masquerade**

Darkness shrouded the kingdom as the sun had finished setting over the horizon. There was no moon, so all anyone could see was the dark shadows from the light of the lanterns that had hung in the peoples' houses or on the streets. However with the darkness, also came the silence that hung over the land. This type of silence was due to the fact that most of the people have already (or was getting ready) to sleep the night away. Soon the lanterns in the homes of the citizens slowly started to go out as they entered the dream world, and would not come out of it until the sun was once again rising in the East.

However as the citizens may have been resting peacefully, there was one person in the kingdom that was not. The Princess of Arendelle was having the complete opposite of a peaceful night's sleep. She was tossing and turning violently in bed, she was muttering to herself, and droplets of sweat was pouring out of her pores. The amulet was glowing and a shadowy dark mist appeared in it. It already figured out that the person wearing it was its rightful descendent. The Princess was the one that it needed, however before it could start planning anything, it actually wanted to know more about the young woman, so it was probing her mind, hence the fitful sleep that the Princess was enduring.

As Anna turned back over, she had her eyes squeezed shut as she heard a ghostly voice chanting in her. To try and escape it, she crawled herself up in a tighter ball underneath her covers. Suddenly the strange and ghostly voice went away and was replaced with a new voice, "_Anna go back to sleep_." This voice was very familiar yet young.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman_?" Came another new voice.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she found herself in the ballroom. It was beautifully covered in snow and a light ice and she watched as the younger versions of her and her sister build Olaf, and then she watched as the young girls going gleefully down the ice slide Elsa had created.

"_Catch me Elsa_!" The five year-old shouted gleefully.

"_Ok hold on_!" Elsa yelled as she started creating the snow mounds.

"No." Anna muttered as she started to run toward them, "No! You got to stop! Please!"

Then everything happened too quickly for Anna to comprehend. One minute her younger/older sister was gleefully making snow piles and smiling as her five year-old self was jumping higher and higher and the next, she saw the panicked look on the older girl's features, "_Anna stop_! _You are going to fast_!"

However the words fell on the five year-old's deaf ears as the mounds became higher and the jumping became faster. Then right before Anna's eyes as if in slow motion, she watched as she saw her younger self jump and Elsa slipping on the ice of her own creation, "**NO**!" They both shouted as the ice blast hit the young girl in the head and the scene went dark.

In that moment everything that occurred in Anna's life flashed before her eyes in rapid succession:

Little Anna approached Elsa's closed door and the knocking pattern echoed all around her. The question, "_Do you wanna build a snowman?_" was like a huge weight being inflicted upon her as she watched as her younger self getting told to go away every time.

Then she watched as she then heard, "_See you in two weeks_." Anna realized she was watching the last moments she had with their parents as they were finishing up packing.

Anna shook her head, "No. Please no…wake up! I have to wake up!" She held as she held her head, however for some reason she was not waking up.

Flashes of her roaming the castle, still taking lessons, Elsa ignoring her, and a bunch of stuff came at her until she found herself actually re-living it. As another memory slowed, she found herself in front of Joan of Arc as she felt a tap on her shoulder, "_Princess Anna?_"

Anna turned to see Kai and Gerda standing behind her with an open letter in his hand, "_Yes?_" She asked as she felt her stomach sink and her heart pounding. She was in no control of her movements or feelings even though she already knew what it was about.

"_Could you come with us_?" Gerda asked when Kai did not answer her.

Slowly she followed them out of the portrait room and down the hall to her father's study where she knew Elsa would have been considering she was acting Queen while their parents were away. As she was walking she felt as if a massive weight was being placed on her, and the scene suddenly went into slow motion as if they were leading her to be executed. She knew what was coming, it was obvious to her after all she had lived it. So why was her mind doing this to her?! Why is she not able to take control and wake up?!

Without knocking, they entered the study and Elsa looked up from one of the papers, "_What is the meaning of this?_" She asked startled to see Anna with them.

"_We received a letter from Corona…_" Kai spoke out showing the letter with the seal already broken, "_It is about your parents_."

Anna looked at her sister and tried to get a read on her, "_Well what is it?_" Elsa asked slowly.

"_There was a massive storm off the shores of Corona…the ship…your parents…_" Gerda could not get the words out, however she did not need to-

"_No!_" Elsa yelled out as Anna let her hand fly to her mouth. Before anyone could speak, Elsa bolted out of the room.

"_No Elsa! Wait please!_" Anna yelled as she ran after Elsa.

She almost caught up to her sister, but Elsa made it to her room and slammed the door right in Anna's face, "_Elsa please-_"

"_GO AWAY!_" Elsa roared out in agony.

"_Elsa please…I need you…please Elsa…_" Anna sobbed as she banged on the door.

"_Anna leave please! I-I-I can't…not now…go…just go…_" Elsa called back.

As she felt herself falling to the floor, crying against her sister's door, begging for Elsa to come out and comfort her, Anna suddenly felt a jolt in her stomach and saw herself standing outside her body. She saw her fifteen year-old self yelling at the lords in the room, "_While you worry about the future, my __**sister **__and I are grieving! We lost our parents and are about to have the ceremony for them! They are not even buried yet and you sit here on your butts and dare to disrespect not only myself, but your __**queen**__?! You all disgust me!_"

Then the scene flashed and she once again found herself watching the funeral, no Elsa present as she saw herself standing in between two large stones. Then she watched the scene dissolve out as she again saw herself knocking on a familiar white door, "_Elsa? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been, they say, 'have courage' and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you just let me in…We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman?_" The scene went dark once more.

As the words echoed around her once more, more memories came at her in rapid speed and more words echoed around her that she had to hold her head and tried to cover her ears as they radiated in the empty space:

"_Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!_"

"_I said, enough!_"

"_Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!_"

"_We can change this winter weather and everything will be alright_!"

"_I CAN'T!_"

Then as if she were struck by lightning, she could actually feel the ice go right through her heart. Immediately she found herself kneeling with a hand over her heart, gasping for air that would not seem to reach her lungs. Then as if she was not already trapped in the worst nightmare she ever had, the scene is now in the library and another voice, a voice that she never ever wanted to hear again rings around the room, "_If only there was someone out there who loved you_."

Then she is on the fjord in the blinding snowstorm. More pain shoots through her and as she looks down at herself, she sees that her hands are frosted over and she is extremely weak, "What is going on?" She asked weakly.

"_Anna!_" She hears Kristoff's voice yelling over the wind.

Then the snow becomes suspended in mid-air and sees him running toward her. Then she hears the drawing of Hans's blade. Turning her head she sees him approaching her sister who is too caught up in her grief to notice her demise. Anna looks between the two and steps toward Kristoff, but then she looks over to Hans just as he raises his blade just over Elsa's neck.

Anna looked at Kristoff and gave him a look. She made the decision that would make a thousand times over. She started to run over to Hans and Elsa, "_**NO**_!" Anna yelled.

"NO!" She yells again, but this time she throws the covers off of her and sits straight up. As she looks around the room, she does not notice that the amulet is no longer glowing. The dark mist receded back into its prison as it starts to formulate the perfect plan to being its revenge.

Panting heavily as she pats herself down to make sure she is alright, Anna felt a jolt in her stomach and immediately jumped out of bed, ran into the bathroom, and started heaving violently. Once all the contents in her stomach was emptied, she whipped her mouth with the back of her hand and went over to the sink. Looking in the mirror, she saw her face was extremely pale and sweaty. However despite there being no more sick feeling, she could feel panic starting to overtake her. Exiting the bathroom, she shakily looks around her room for any sign of threats or danger. Swallowing a huge lump that formed in her throat, the claustrophobic feeling becomes overpowering as she looks out the window to be greeted with a bright sun over the horizon and the clocks chiming seven, but that did not make her happy, it only made her feel worse, she had to get out of here now!

Quickly dressing, brushing her hair out quickly and braiding it, she threw her shoes on and immediately threw her door open. Running down the halls towards freedom, she was stopped suddenly, "Princess Anna!" she heard a woman call her name.

Not stopping, but slowing her pace, she looked at the woman who had caught up to her stride, "Gerda what is it?" Anna tried to control her voice, but even to her ears she it was strained and sounded desperate.

"Where are you going and what is wrong?" Gerda asked just managing to get out through huffs as she struggled to keep up with the princess's pace.

"Nothing is wrong, I just need to get out of here. I cannot be here right now." Anna said as her flight instincts were running high as she tried to not pick up her pace.

Gerda was not convinced. She had known the Princess all her life and never once ever saw Anna in this much distress. In fact she could see that Anna looked rather ill, "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

Anna sighed and stopped much to Gerda's relief, "Yes I am sure. I really just need to go for a ride."

As Anna was about to turn around, Gerda grabbed the princess's arms, and that is when the woman took in Anna's full appearance, "Please Anna you are not alright." She said as she looked deeply into Anna's almost bloodshot eyes.

Anna felt her heart rate picking up and she noticed that the walls were almost closing in around her again. She pulled her arm free from the grasp, "For the final time I am fine. I just need to escape for a while. Please do not tell Elsa that you saw me."

"I cannot lie to her your highness. You and I know that." Gerda said gently to her surrogate daughter not trying to sound intimated by Anna's rather harsh tone with her, "Now please what is wrong?"

Anna closed her eyes and attempted to get her breathing under control. Once that was accomplished she debated on telling the woman who she thought of as a surrogate mother. However she internally shot down that idea, "Again for the umpteenth time nothing is wrong. Like I said, I cannot be here anymore. I am just going to take Pharis on a run and I will be back."

Seeing that Anna did not want to talk about what was troubling her, the woman relented, "Ok…is that what you want me to tell her majesty?"

Anna started to walk/run away, "I do not care. Tell her what you see fit, just make sure you tell her or anyone that if they need me…" Anna now was in a full on sprint down the stairs so she had to yell, "Don't!" Gerda sighed and shook her head, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could not pin-point the exact cause, but she knew that the time of peace in Arendelle was going to be coming to an end.

Later in the morning, Elsa was walking towards her study. She had tried to search for her sister, but to no avail. Both Kristoff and Olaf were out, so she figured that Anna had gone with them. Putting Anna out of her mind, Elsa opened her study door and entered to begin the paperwork.

Just as she began to read the documents, there was a knock on the door, "Enter!" Elsa called out not looking up from her document. The two large mahogany doors open to reveal Gerda.

"Master Kristoff and Olaf have returned from their trip into town. They were wondering if you would be joining them for an early lunch." Gerda spoke slowly and slightly uneasily.

"Yes I could join them in about a half hour or so. I have to get some of these documents done first." Elsa explained. Then she thought about what Gerda had said, "Wasn't Anna with them?"

"No." Gerda said.

An uneasiness overcame Elsa and she placed the document down on the desk, "Have you seen me sister? Is she ok? Where is she?" Elsa fired off trying to remain as calm as possible.

The woman sighed and played with her hands trying to formulate the words, "Yes I have seen the Princess." Seeing that Elsa had calmed down some, Gerda continued, "But she was heading out when I saw her…at seven this morning."

Elsa's narrowed her eyes in confusion and cocked her head to the side and straightened her posture, "Heading out? At seven this morning? Where could she have possibly been going at seven in the morning?" Elsa was astounded considering the fact that she did not get up until at least a bit after eight in the morning.

Gerda paused and thought before answering. Elsa was asking direct questions and this meant giving direct responses. She knew that Anna for some reason was not feeling well, so she decided to bite the bullet, "I do not think she is well. She looked really pale and distracted when she left."

"Where did she say she was going?" Elsa repeated as she stood up getting ready to leave.

"She said she was going to take Pharis, her horse, for a ride. Normally they go to the stadium." Gerda said as Elsa ran out the door.

Elsa knew something was wrong. It had been a few days since their blow up, and within those few days, they (meaning Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf) noticed that Anna had become slightly reclusive. However unlike Anna who would push them to find out what was wrong, they decided to give her space and have her work through whatever she was going through on her own. In fact her goal for later was to talk with Anna and find out what was going on, but it seems that she would be doing that when she would manage to track her sister down.

Elsa sprinted out the door and made her way to the stadium. The stadium was used as an old training area for the guards to practice their fighting styles and techniques. When she arrived she heard Anna voice, "Yah! Come on Pharis! Yah!"

She entered the area and saw Anna on top of her horse as they cantered around the area performing a variety of agility exercises. She paused and watched in amazement at how Anna could sometimes be so unbelievably clumsy, to looking so confident and graceful on a horse. She always had known that Anna was an excellent horseback rider, and was able to do things so gracefully on a horse that she couldn't do on her own two feet. So she watched as Anna had a steel look in her eyes and face totally void of any emotion as Anna and Pharis jumped over different obstacles of different heights. Some were as short as a small fence and others were almost as half as tall as a man.

Elsa sighed wistfully, wishing that she could do what Anna was doing. Leaning against the wall so she could watch Anna's movements more closely, she reflected how their father wanted her to try learning, "_It would give you a bit more respect_." He had once told her why she should learn. However Elsa shook her head and declined saying that she was afraid of losing control of her powers on a horse, not only that but being on a horse had brought back bad memories to that night being on their mother's horse to see the troll when she had-

Shaking her head she stopped that thought. She refused to think about that night. The whole point of being out here was to find a way to help support Anna, not dwell on her own self-induced guilt. Focusing back on her sister she stood straight up in alarm, "Anna!" Elsa yelled in fright. Anna had literally stood on Pharis's back and they were cantering at a fast pace around the arena. However Anna did not seem to have heard her; before Elsa could do anything, Anna jumped off of Pharis's back and did a summersault in the air and somehow managed to land on her own two feet, seemingly unharmed.

"ANNA!" Anna turned to see Elsa storming over to her as Pharis slowed to a trot seeing that his rider was not going to chase after him like she normally did.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?" Anna asked as she grabbed Pharis's reins and met her sister half way. She had succeeded in distracting herself from her nightmare, and she finally had her head on straight; but seeing Elsa here made her re-start thinking about her experiences.

"You gave me a heart attack!" Anna winced, but Elsa did not notice, "What the hell are you thinking standing on a horse and flipping off of one like that?!" The older woman yelled, completely ignoring her younger sister's question.

Anna composed herself and looked at Pharis who was also giving her a 'what the hell' look, "Relax Elsa I've done these stunts tons of times before. In fact I learned it from Reynolds."

This was actually the wrong thing to say, "Someone actually taught you that?!" Elsa again yelled.

Pharis reared up unexpectedly as a sudden burst of snow came out of nowhere. Anna was quick and stood between Elsa and Pharis, "Easy Pharis. It's ok." Getting her horse to calm down, Anna glared at her sister. However seeing that Elsa was just as scared, she softened her glare, but still looked sternly at her sister, "You need to calm down a bit too. It is not a good idea to spook a horse. Now take a deep breath." Elsa closed her eyes and did as she was told, however the image of her younger sister pulling such a dangerous stunt still lingered in her mind's eye.

Still seeing Elsa was really tense, Anna started to feel guilty all over again. All she ever did was hurt her sister; it was what her nightmare was trying to tell her. In fact these past few days had gotten her thinking that everything thing Elsa had gone through was her fault. Fingering the necklace that had a permanent home around her neck was a symbol of that…a reminder of what she had done…

She had just entered the tail end of her routine with Pharis when she saw Elsa enter the stadium and was watching her. She figured that Gerda had told her where her riding spot was since the sun was almost at it's peak; but neither here nor there, Anna had been watching Elsa out of the corner of her eye the whole time she and Pharis were doing the agility exercises. They had done different jumps and movements and it had looked like Elsa was really impressed with her.

So she had figured why not do the vaulting tricks that Reynolds had taught her in secret? Reynolds had been the only guard that had taught Anna anything about horse tricks and pretty much anything that could be of use in a dire situation when she had asked. Of course he made her promise never to: One- tell anyone that he taught her any of this and two- never to try anything dangerous unless someone (namely him) was watching her closely. She had kept number one a secret until now when she just told Elsa (but that didn't matter now, she thought mournfully, he had passed in an accident in his home country) and number two was kept for a good number of years until he deemed her a professional.

Looking around she waited until her sister's tense posture relaxed, "A bit better?" Anna asked her voice laced with guilt.

"Yes, but not even close." Elsa stated eyes narrowed at Anna. Seeing that Anna was looking extremely guilty, Elsa relaxed her gaze, "Anna please talk to me. I know something is wrong. Something has been bothering you for a few days now. Please," Elsa placed a finger under her sister's chin and forced Anna to look at her, "talk to me. I promise I won't get mad…whatever you have to say."

Anna moved Elsa's finger away from her so she could look away again, except this time it was at the sky. Sighing she looked back at Elsa, she could see the desperation in her sister's eyes, "Ok, but you have to promise not to interrupt me or get mad."

"I won't." Elsa said. There was a bitter feeling that fell in the pit of her stomach. She was slightly excited that Anna was kind of upset, because that meant that Elsa could finally do something to help her sister out and do the one thing that was supposed to be the job of the older sibling, however of course that meant that Anna was upset and Elsa hated seeing Anna this upset.

Seeing that Elsa was genuine in her promise, Anna grabbed Pharis's reins and mounted her horse, "Not here. Hop on."

"What?" Elsa asked staring at her sister unbelievably.

"Hop on." Anna repeated.

Elsa gulped and flashed back to the last time she had been on a horse. Shaking her head she said, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I never actually ridden a horse…the last time I was on one was when…"

Elsa did not need to finish as Anna let out a visible flinch. She knew what Elsa was referring too and immediately regretted for assuming that Elsa knew how to ride, "Its ok we are just going to ride back to the palace. Pharis needs to eat anyway, besides he is friendly…now." She said as he grunted and huffed.

Elsa groaned and was about to decline, but seeing her sister looking so guilt ridden and then back at the horse. She relented after about a minute, "Fine help me up." Anna held her hand out and Elsa grabbed it and took her position behind her sister, "Just no crazy stunts!" Anna winced and nodded. She commanded Pharis to move and the horse slowly trotted out of the arena and back to the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: So really sorry for the delay I-**

**Elsa: It is not polite to keep people waiting…especially me.**

**Anna: Hey what about me?! **

**Elsa: Or her…especially Anna actually…she is the most impatient out of everyone.**

**Anna: Yup that is right! (pauses and thinks about the words) Hey I am not that bad.**

**Kristoff: Uhm actually-**

**Elsa: No you do not get to talk.**

**Me: Guys back to me now. Ok so I had school stuff that got in the way, now I am back on track…although I should be studying.**

**Olaf: School is important so yes you should be.**

**Me: Do you want an appearance again?**

**Olaf: I make an appearance again?! Yay! So write…right now. Write!**

**Kristoff: What about me? I want an appearance and to help…**

**Elsa: As long as you do not make my sister cry.**

**Anna: Uhm he never actually made me cry.**

**Elsa: Then what was going on in the stables the other day…? (face palms)**

**(Anna and Kristoff turn red)**

**Me: uhm…what just happened?**

**Olaf: I do not know.**

**Elsa: Never mind just write please.**

**Anna: Yes please.**

**Kristoff: Hurry.**

**Me: Ok disclaimer me no own Frozen sadly…I wish I did.**

**Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf: WE DON'T!**

**Me: Ouch…I just got burned.**

**Anna: But Elsa doesn't have the power to burn people…do you?**

**Elsa: Anna…I don't…at least not that I know of…**

**Me: (face meet palm) It's an expression chill.**

**Kristoff: We rather not…**

**Me: Oh my god I give up!**

**Olaf: I like warm hugs! Who wants a hug?!**

**Final Masquerade**

Once they arrived back at the palace, Anna slid off of Pharis first then helped her sister down. Elsa followed Anna as she led Pharis back to his stall, "Where did you want to talk?" Elsa asked.

"Uhm…I will get back to you on that. I just have to take care of Pharis first." Anna explained as she took her saddle off of her horse, "Can you hand me the brush?" Anna asked as she went to hang her saddle back in its spot.

Elsa looked around and found the brush by the one shelf and handed it to her sister when she had come back into the stall, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Anna said as she started to brush Pharis down.

Elsa watched as the horse's expression seemed to change to one of content, rather the one from alarm or guarded as they had rode back to Arendelle, "Any-"

"Princess Anna, here are the carrots and water." Elsa turned as she saw two of the stable hands coming in each holding a bucket.

"Thanks guys." Anna said smiling, "Just leave them over there." Anna motioned with her head to a corner near the stall.

Elsa watched as the men slowly approached the stall and then noticed how Pharis went from content to near furious. The men stopped what they were doing and so did Anna as she sensed the change in mood, "Hey." She spoke with full authority to the horse, "Its ok bud. We go through this nearly every day. They just give you the food, I take care of the rest…ok? Look at me." Elsa watched, not aware that she was holding her breath, as the horse looked away from the men to her sister. Seeing that there was more communication going on between them, she looked away from them and towards the men, who quickly placed the buckets down and nearly ran from the stall.

"What was that all about?" Elsa asked in wonderment as everything seemed to have calmed down.

Anna sighed and returned to the brushing as Pharis became content once more, "That was Pharis being Pharis." Said horse snorted, "What? It's the truth." The horse rolled its eyes, "Do not take that tone with me. I have been with you now for what? Nine years?"

The horse huffed, "So what is his issue?" Elsa asked as she still had not gotten a proper answer. She was about to reach out to pet the horse, but Pharis recoiled backward, which startled Elsa who caused light frost to cover most of the stall.

"Whoa! Hey be nice!" Anna commanded and managed to calm the horse back down. She looked at her sister, "Sorry about that. He doesn't really take kindly to people other than myself."

"Why is that?" Elsa asked as she managed to calm herself down and got rid of the frost.

"Another story for another time. Let's just say that he trusts me. There all done." Anna beamed at Pharis when she finished brushing him and served his food and water.

The horse in response bumped his head into Anna, which caused her to laugh and pet him. Elsa watched fondly at the interaction and recalled the times when she would glance out the window to see her sister riding with their father when he had the time. She was always jealous of Anna's carefree spirit, "So ready?" Elsa asked as she began to head out.

"Yup. Let's get our lunch." Anna said as she led them out of the stable.

"Hold on." Elsa responded and grabbed her sister's arm pulling her back, "We are not going anywhere just yet. You got to talk about why you were out so early."

Anna winced, damn so close, "Look I was being stupid before. I just needed a ride to clear my head." She said trying to deflect the situation, "I mean how is what I did any different than what you do?"

Elsa cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "Because it is not what you do. You like to talk about your feelings and not hide anything. I know you are hiding something from me. It seemed to have started after our fight the other day…is that what this is about?" Elsa asked crossing her arms, "Because if it is-"

"No it has nothing to do with that." Anna stated quickly, it was not a complete lie, just not the whole truth, "Really Elsa, I was being stupid. You know me."

"Yes that is right, I do know you. What I know is that you are not being honest with me and you are most certainly not stupid. Besides what changed your mind about telling me? I thought we said no more secrets." Elsa was starting to become hurt. It was like Anna was the one pulling away from her this time and there was nothing she could to stop it.

Before Anna could respond there was another voice that joined the conversation, "Oh good you found her Elsa!"

They turned to see Olaf running toward them and Kristoff right behind him, "Hi Anna!" Olaf called, "You want a warm hug?"

Elsa sighed as Anna nodded, "Sure Olaf." Kneeling down so she was his level Olaf gave her a warm hug, "I needed that." Anna said smiling.

"I love warm hugs!" Olaf cheered, "And all you need is to ask for one if you ever need it!"

"I will remember that." Anna stated as she was released from the hug.

Kristoff finally joined them and strode up to Anna and engulfed her in a hug of his own, "Hey feisty pants. Where have you been?"

"I went for a ride with Pharis. Elsa just found me." Anna explained covering up what was starting to become another argument.

"Ah well then did you have a nice ride?" He asked and looked at Elsa from behind Anna's back.

Elsa knew that he knew that she was not being truthful, so she shook her head as Anna responded with, "Yes I did."

"Well that is good." Kristoff responded as he mouthed a 'later' to Elsa.

Elsa sighed and gave in for now, not really wanting to get into another argument with Anna again. However despite giving her sister this victor, the war was not yet over, "Well now that everyone is here…" Anna pulled away from Kristoff to face her sister, waiting to see if she was going to ambush her now that Kristoff and Olaf were here with them, "Let's go to lunch."

"We were just coming to find you and bring you to lunch!" Olaf cheered, "Great minds think alike right? Am I right?"

Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna shared a look of amusement, "Yes Olaf you are right. Care to lead the way?" Anna asked humoring the snowman.

"Yes! And I need to tell you about Nicole and Nickolas! They got a new baby sister!" Olaf said with excitement as he grabbed Anna's hand and together they took the lead

"They did? When did you see them?"

"When Kristoff, Sven, and I went into town! Her name is…"

Elsa pulled Kristoff back as he had begun to follow them. He looked at her curiously, and seeing her face he understood instantly. Elsa looked ahead making sure that Olaf and Anna were too engrossed in their conversation to notice that she and Kristoff were not following behind, "Ok she is hiding something." Elsa blurted out when she thought the coast was clear.

Kristoff crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her with concern, "What do you think it is? Did she give any hints?"

Elsa sighed and mimicked his stance, "She said she had a nightmare, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. I have a feeling that it stems from our fight the other day, you know when I tried grounding her."

Kristoff nodded along. Somehow how he knew that is where all this started, however there was a slight flaw in her logic, "You two got over that though and she seemed fine at dinner."

"Yes that is true, however she seemed to be keeping to herself and consuming herself in her work. Besides that I do not believe she is sleeping very well." Elsa stated and started walking towards the castle.

Kristoff nodded as he followed suite, "I have noticed and you are right. However before we really over analysis this, do you think she is not sleeping due to the stuff she has been working on for the festival? I mean that has kind of been stressing her out a bit."

Elsa paused for a moment and thought deeply. While Anna has been mainly dealing with the task for the anniversary these past few days, she tried to recall if Anna had ever said anything as to whether the job was stressing her out; but nothing particular came to mind. Just yesterday, her and Anna had gone over the VIP guest list because while Anna mainly wanted to keep the event exclusively to the citizens, she thought it would be a signal of good faith if they invited a select few of their closest allies and wanted her input as to who she would like to attend before bringing the list to the council for them to send out. Also she wanted Elsa's input on the theme for the ball that everyone would have fun with. Elsa had approved everything and they were even enjoying themselves as they discussed the possibilities for the festival and the ball, so going over that thought in mind, Elsa shook her head, "No I really believe this all stems from the other night."

Seeing that Elsa was not giving in to any other circumstance as to Anna's behavior, Kristoff relented, "Ok so what are we going to do?"

"I do not have a clue." Elsa replied back as she continued leading them towards the dining room, "I mean it is not as if she is willing to talk about it and quite frankly I'd rather not have another argument."

"Yea that would be not a good thing. Did you want me to see if I can get her to open up?" Kristoff asked softly as they approached the entrance.

Elsa looked at him and before she could respond, Anna and Olaf appeared in the hallway where they were idling, "What is taking you guys so long?" Anna asked causing the both of them to jump.

"Yea let's go before the food gets cold!" Olaf exclaimed although he doesn't eat.

Once they returned to the dining room, Elsa sighed, "If you want to try by all means."

Kristoff nodded, "I will try my best then." With that they entered the room.

As they were eating, Olaf was animatedly chatting about the adventure that he, Kristoff, and Sven had in town. Every few sentences, Kristoff would add his input at the moment that was in question, Elsa would often ask questions, and Anna would even laugh and make suggestions as to how she would have handled a situation. Everything seemed relatively normal to the point that every so often when Anna would laugh, Elsa and Kristoff would exchange looks. Perhaps maybe they were imagining things? That Anna was really ok and maybe they were overreacting a bit?

Although just as they were thinking everything was ok, Kai entered the room just as a small dessert was being served, "Princess Anna?"

Anna stopped laughing at whatever Olaf was saying and looked at Kai, "Hey Kai," she greeted, "what's up?"

They all looked at the head of house as he looked at her with pity, "The council wishes to speak with you."

"With me?" Anna asked as she looked between him and Elsa who was also confused, "What for?" This time her voice was guarded and suspicious. The last time Kai had told her that she needed to speak to the council, it had not ended well.

Kai sighed. He knew the last time did not go very well when Anna had spoken to the men that had once served the late King. In fact 'not very well' was a huge understatement, heck it was like calling the eternal winter that Elsa had accidently set off 'minor', "I am sorry your highness, but I do not know."

Elsa was watching Anna carefully now. She noticed how her sister's eyes darkened slightly as she glared at the small cake in front of her as if it was the vilest thing on the planet, and this small cake was chocolate with chocolate icing! Sighing she whipped her mouth with her napkin and made a move to get up, "Come on Anna, let's-"

"Excuse me Queen Elsa," Kai interrupted gently making Elsa stop her movement to look at him curiously, "the council wishes to just see the Princess."

Anna felt her heart accelerate as Kai was speaking to them so formally. Normally he did not bother with formality with Kristoff and Olaf around, after all he and Gerda were like their surrogate parents. This further brought forth the memory of that last time she had to deal with them herself, "Princess Anna?" Kai called to her.

Kristoff, Olaf, and Elsa were looking at Anna now as she still refused to budge and continue glaring at the cake in front of her. Sighing Anna looked up finally and glared at Kai to say, "Tell them I said they could go to-"

"Anna!" Elsa gasped as she interrupted her sister, "What is the matter with-?"

"Anna," Kai spoke softly now as he interrupted her. Elsa turned to look at Kai as he had his hand raised to her to stop talking, "they just wish to talk. That is all."

"Yea because the last time we talked that went over oh so well." Anna spoke bitterly that Kristoff, Olaf, and Elsa never heard her speak like that. Not to anyone or about anyone before (of course the other night was an exception).

Kai nodded not bothering to refute the words, despite the shocked looks on the other's faces, "I know and I remember. However they asked for you."

Anna looked at Elsa who was wearing a look of concern and then back at Kai, "Fine. When do they want to meet?"

"They wish to speak to you now…" He said.

Anna nodded and rose from the table and looked at her sister, boyfriend, and snowman friend, "I guess we will talk later."

"Anna," Elsa called out as she gripped her sister's arm. Anna stopped to look at her sister, "I can come with you if you want."

"They just asked for me." Anna stated grimly.

Elsa did not like Anna's tone, which further upped her instincts that something was wrong, "I know what they said, however I am the Queen which means can overrule them you know."

Anna shook her head and smiled, "Its ok. I am sure it is nothing serious."

"Really? Because you sound like you want to murder them." Olaf said bluntly.

Anna nodded, "Yes I am sure. I am just a bit grouchy because I really wanted to eat this cake." She looked back at the cake in question, mentally apologizing to it about the glare she gave it. It was not the cake's fault after all.

Kristoff stood up and gave Anna a hug to which she gladly returned, "Are you sure? Because Elsa is right, she can come with you if you need support. Heck I do not care that I am not royal, I'll come with you."

Anna smiled at this and looked up at him, "As sweet as that sounds, yes I am sure." She gently kissed his cheek, broke the hug, and left the room.

Kai watched her and he heard a cough. Turning he saw Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf looking at him, "Yes?"

"What was that about? And do not say nothing, because there was definitely something." Elsa said plainly.

Kai sighed and motioned to Anna's empty seat. They nodded and sat as he now joined them, "How much are you aware that went on when you and your sister were separated?" Kai asked gently as he folded his hands in front of him while looking at Elsa.

Elsa frowned as she looked at him, "As far as?"

"As far as your sister is concerned. In general, what do you know?"

"Bits and pieces. I heard things here and there from mother and father. Even when she would talk to me through the door. That is about it." Elsa admitted.

Kai shook his head and sighed, "Well then I am sure you are not going to like where this is headed then, because in order for you to understand Anna's resentment for the council, we have to go back a few years before your parents' fateful trip." Kristoff and Olaf did not like were this was headed as Elsa's face paled.

About twenty minutes later Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf were racing to the conference room just in time to hear Anna's furious voice, "What makes you think that we want them here?!"

"You highness if you are willing to show signs of good faith with Corona and our other close allies, but yet you are not willing to give a chance to-" Elsa heard Lord Damien's voice.

She put a hand up to stop Kristoff and Olaf from approaching any further, "Are you not hearing yourself right now?" They heard Anna say, "Our closest allies did not try to kill my sister, who I might want to remind you is **our** **Queen**! Weselton tried to have her killed and not only that _**Hans**_," Anna spit out the name, "tried to kill me **and** Elsa."

"Well whose fault is that?" They heard someone grumble out.

Before anyone of the ease droppers could react, Anna spoke again, "You know what? You wanted my reasoning, and you got it. I only want those invitations out to those that are on the list. If I so much as see a response from Weselton and or the Southern Isles I will find out who is reasonable and you will be charged with treason to Arendelle."

"You cannot do that!" Another Lord spoke out as they heard the movement of a chair.

"Can she do that?" Kristoff asked quietly not knowing what actually is going on.

Elsa did not answer him, technically no she couldn't, however the Queen could, "If you add those countries on without the Queen's permission, I can. They are listed as our enemies."

"Not if they are invited as guests."

"By the Queen herself and let me tell you something, Elsa would never invite them back unless she has a good reason, to which she would tell me that she is inviting them and ask if it is a good idea."

There was a furious silence that descended the area for a moment before someone else spoke, "I see you are still the emotional and irrational teenager we had to deal with all those years ago." Elsa knew who this was, after all she always had trouble with him on good days. Now, thanks to Kai, she knows why Anna hates the council so much.

"Well Lord Marcus I could say that you seem to be the same incompetent and bitter man you were all those years ago." Anna responded in just the same manner.

Elsa decided that this was a better time than any to make herself known. Drawing herself up, she motions to Kristoff and Olaf to be quiet and knocked on the door. Heads turned to face her, "Good Afternoon gentlemen. Anna." She looked at her sister, who was still having a staring match with the lord. Neither paid her any mind. So she looked towards a few of her 'allies' that were on the council, "Am I interrupting something?" She asked feigning innocence.

Before anyone could respond to her question, Anna spoke, "No, we were done here." Her eyes never left the lord.

Elsa looked at Anna again and saw an odd gleam to her blue eyes, "Yes we were finishing up." Lord Marcus stated. Anna took another look at him and turned to leave, "Princess Anna," he calls out to her. Anna turned and looked at him, "How was the ceremony? I sadly was not able to make it, nor had I really saw you and asked properly."

This was the final straw for her. She watched as he picked up his tea cup and she spat back, "You what? Choke on your tea and go jump in the fjord!" Elsa just watched as her sister left the room. She knew that Kristoff and Olaf would follow her, so she hung back and glared at Marcus and the rest of her 'loyal' council.

The man sat and started to drink his tea and then he started coughing. The one man sitting next to him thumped him on the back as the liquid became caught in his wind pipe, "Are you ok?" The man asked.

"Yes, thank you just went down the wrong pipe." Marcus responded as he thumped his chest. Then he looked up to see the Queen standing in the room glaring at them. However before he could speak, he suddenly stood up.

"Where do you think you are going? I was about to call a meeting of my own with my council." Elsa spoke coldly, and just for an added effect she made the room drop a few degrees.

The men shivered as they looked at her, but Marcus did not listen as he just left the room, "If you'll excuse me. I'll go get him." Lord Damien said quickly and followed Marcus out of the room.

Elsa waved her hand and looked back at the other men, "Now as for the rest of you-"

"We just wanted to hear the Princess's side of why there were only a few outsiders. We wanted to see if it would be possible to reestablish trade with Weselton and the Southern Isles." Blackwood stated quickly.

"Which are our enemies. Like the Princess stated, they tried to kill myself and her." Elsa spoke crossing her arms.

"Yes, however Weselton is in a financial crisis, like you very well know. We figured we could make this work to Arendelle's benefit, but Marcus is the one who took control and-" Daniels was then cut off by loud shouting.

Elsa and the other men in the room looked at each other and then went to the window. The room is located fairly close to the docks and it was not that far up from the docks. They watched as Damien was trying to pull Marcus away from the edge of the dock, "What are you doing?! Snap out of it!"

"She gave me an order…I must follow it." They heard Marcus speak, however his voice was gravely and stoic as he tried to fight the man off of him.

Just then he managed to break free and Marcus jumped into the fjord with a splash, "Oh my!" Elsa exclaimed as

"Help!" Marcus called, "I cannot swim!"

At that moment multiple guards came and dove after the distressed lord. Elsa stepped away as the one guard was pulling Marcus close to the docks, "Well gentlemen;" the men reluctantly turned away from the window and looked at her, "I will just leave you all to it then. Just keep the guest list the way my sister and I made it and we will not discuss Weselton or the Southern Isles any further…at least not until after the ball." With that she took her leave just as they pulled Marcus from the water.

As Elsa marched down the hallway towards Anna's study, she could already hear shouting, "Anna please calm down!" she heard Kristoff pleading.

"You are really making me dizzy." She heard Olaf's voice as well.

Once she entered, she saw the cause for Kristoff and Olaf's distress. Anna was pacing back and forth and doing all types of hand motions and she was rambling furiously, "We do not understand what you are saying." Kristoff said his voice exasperated as he tried to follow Anna's furious movements.

Kristoff turned around in frustration and saw Elsa standing in the door, "Oh good reinforcements!"

"I am at a loss like you are." Elsa pointed out as Anna continued to pace, "I do not understand Latin."

Olaf and Kristoff looked at one another, "Why?" Olaf asked.

"Yea same question. Why? Didn't Kai say that it was one of the required languages you two had to learn?" Kristoff asked as Anna continued to rant and made hand motions.

Elsa sighed, "It was one the languages that frustrated me to no end. I said it was a dead language and kind of didn't need it as badly, so I was only taught to kind of read a bit of it, not actually speak it."

"How is it that it frustrated you and not Anna? How did she manage to pick it up so easily according to Kai?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa sighed, "Remember what else he said too?"

"She wanted to learn everything you were learning so she would have stuff in common with you." Olaf said gently.

Yup, which is why this is so much harder, Elsa thought to herself.

They looked back at Anna as she yelled out, "Stultos o adulteri!"

Elsa sighed and allowed her sister to continue to rant for a few more minutes, before striding over to her and grabbed her by the upper part of her arms. Anna stopped speaking and looked at her sister in alarm as Elsa commanded sternly, "Hey! Stop speaking Latin! We cannot understand Latin!"

Anna stared at her, "How do you not speak or understand Latin? That was one of the languages we were forced to learn."

"Because I said it was a dead language and I did not need it, at least not as advanced as you seemed to have taken it." Elsa responded as she released her younger sister.

"Seriously?" Anna exclaimed exasperated. However taking a deep breath she reassessed her outburst, "Well least it did not go to waste. I enjoyed it."

"Yea how?" Elsa asked remembering her mental questions as Kai had told them part of the story about Anna's childhood.

Anna shrugged, "I found the writing pretty and the language beautiful."

"Ok as nice and interesting as that sounds," The sisters turned to face Kristoff, "What exactly where you yelling?"

Anna blushed and bit her lip, "Nothing I should be repeating." Not seeing them pacified Anna elaborated, "Let's just say that Gerda had an opinion on my temper when it was this bad and said that I could put a pirate to shame and make him blush."

Elsa blinked at her sister, "How exactly-?"

"Papa. I kind of heard him one morning. Mama told him that if he was going to go off then at least do it in another language…one that I would not be able to understand. He chose Latin."

"Another reason why you learned Latin?" Olaf asked slyly.

Anna shrugged and Elsa sighed, "Ok language barriers aside, care to explain what happened?"

Anna's eyes darkened at the memory, but then she shook her head, "Why bother hearing my side? You know what happened."

"I am just trying to get the big picture-"

"Do not go all queenly on me sis. Contrary to popular belief I am a politician just like you are." Anna stated with her arms crossed.

"Meaning?" Elsa asked mimicking her sister's defensive posture.

"Meaning you want to hear both sides to make a decision as to who is guilty and who is innocent. I know the ticks Elsa, I am not stupid." Anna stated in a furious tone.

Kristoff and Olaf looked between the two and before Elsa could formulate a response, Olaf hesitantly took a step forward, "We are not saying you are. We just want to understand what happened."

Seeing the snowman's bravery, Kristoff attempted to calm the raging storm that was his girlfriend, "Please Anna, let us help you."

Anna sighed and said, "They wanted to add Weselton and the Southern Isles to the guest list. I tried to be diplomatic and rational, but that one…man;" she spit out, "was being so arrogant and I lost it. OK?"

"I know you lost it, however Anna you cannot lose it like that." Elsa said gently, "Especially not with them. They are the council and they do deserve some respect…even those that do not exactly deserve it."

"Oh yea you are the one to give advice about losing it and giving respect. I should totally follow what you do, because you were such a marvelous role model to me in the past." Anna spoke bitterly and laced with sarcasm.

"That is not fair Anna and you know it." Elsa stated firmly causing Kristoff and Olaf to flinch away from the Queen and the Princess.

Anna glared at her sister as feelings that she had long since buried came rushing back to her. In fact it was like another force inside of her was whispering multiple of things at her and just making her angrier by the minute, "Not fair? Are you kidding me? I think it is totally fair! I am not stupid." Anna repeated firmly taking a step closer to Elsa, who in turn backed away, "I could have been as good as you…maybe not better, but I **am** just as smart and resourceful as you."

Before Elsa could have a chance to respond, Anna turned away and spoke again, "No one took me seriously. No one ever gave me anything. All I got to hear was my tutors along with mother and father berate me about every bad grade and every little thing I did that they considered wrong. Then if that was not enough, I got a stern talking to. 'Why are you slipping in classes?' 'What is your problem?' 'This is not the way a princess should act.' Then my personal favorites were: 'Why can't you be as refined as your sister?' 'Elsa is getting good reports, how is it that you can't be like her?'"

Elsa frowned deeply as she reflected on the conversation with Kai earlier. Kristoff and Olaf looked at Anna sadly as Anna continued, "Eventually I just gave up, after all I heard one of the many fine tutors we had say that it really did not matter what I did. Arendelle would have Elsa as the heir and Princess Anna would be the spare. That is it right sis. You asked how I came up with that, well that is how. It made sense after all, mother and father spending all their time with you, while I was left out in the cold."

"Anna that is not why-" Elsa tried to intervene, but Anna was not hearing it.

"I know Elsa! However that is what I was led to believe for nine years! Especially after what happened when we found out about mother and father's deaths." Anna stated, "While you locked yourself up in your ice prison, I was left to deal with Arendelle! Most people believed that something had happened to you! And when I said that you were ok, most of the council demanded to see you! They wanted nothing to do with me! It was like I did not matter! Yet I was trusted enough to bury our parents!"

Anna was breathing heavily and Elsa saw something sparking in her sister's eyes, it was like they almost had a slight reddish gleam to them. Everyone was so engrossed in what Anna had said that no one noticed that the amulet hanging around Anna's neck, was glowing ever so slightly and there was a small amount of mist pouring out of it and being absorbed into Anna's heart. Then after a few moments the amulet dulled back to its normal color and the mist vanished.

"Anna please." Elsa said after those few moments when she was done processing the words, "Kai told us what had happened a bit. After you dealt with the council when we found out about mama and papa. You are right, I am in no real position to be telling you about the proper ways in handling them." Elsa paused as she watched her sister take a deep breath. Taking this as a sign that Anna was calming down, Elsa continued, "I had a talk with them after you left and they understood that those two countries are not to be added to the list. Also you should know that Marcus choked on his tea and jumped in the fjord." Of course this was a lame attempt at deflecting the conversation in hopes of distracting her sister, but it was worth a try.

"Wait what?" Anna asked kind of surprised her anger suddenly no longer clouding her mind.

Not really believing this was working, Elsa cautiously answered her sister's question, "Well when you left, you told him to choke on his tea and jump in the fjord. He did just as you said."

Anna was confused and then burst out laughing. Kristoff, Olaf, and Elsa looked at her like she lost it (which by this point she could have), "Anna the man can't swim!" Elsa yelled over her sister's laughter.

Anna sobered up a bit and whipped a tear from her eye, "Oh come on. Like I would really believe that man ever did anything I say. Hell I could replace you as Queen and he still would not listen to any order."

Before anyone could say another word there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Anna called.

Gerda opened the door cautiously and poked her head in, "Princess Anna?"

"Yea?"

"The dance instructor you requested is here. He is waiting in the ballroom."

Anna lit up, "Benjen is here?! Yes! Tell him we will be right there!" Gerda nodded in surprise and left.

"Wait what?" Elsa asked really confused now.

Anna looked at them and smirked, "Ok well first off I am really sorry you got the worst end of my temper…and I love you. Both of you." Anna said now looking at Kristoff.

"Anna…you said we. Who is we?" Kristoff asked slowly.

Anna bit her lip, "Us three."

"What?!" Kristoff and Elsa asked in shock.

"Well Kristoff you are my escort for the ball and you said you don't know how to dance, and Elsa you said you don't dance, so I figured the both of you needed instructions. And since I am the one who does know how, I wanted to join in on the fun, so I sent a message to Benjen and he obviously came…although I did not think he would be here this soon. Oh well, it works!" Anna finished excitedly.

"Anna why didn't you ask us first before setting this up?" Elsa asked seeing Kristoff's face pale slightly.

"I knew you guys would say no." Anna smirked. Before they could protest any further she grabbed their arms and rushed down the hall, "Come on! Let's go! Let's go!"

Kristoff and Elsa exchanged looks as they heard Olaf's voice asking for Anna to wait up. Each conveyed a message wondering what just happened?

Later that night Anna collapsed on her bed. Her feet were aching, Kristoff and Elsa had stepped on her feet throughout the entire lesson. She sighed with exhaustion and just barely managed to get up and changed into her night closes. Laying back into her mattress and resting her head in the pillows, she looked up into the darkness. It was in that moment that every feeling, word, and actions replayed into her mind. Sighing heavily, she tried to will herself into not thinking about it. Closing her eyes, she felt herself falling, falling into an uneasy sleep as she heard vague haunting whispers etch into her mind. Beneath the covers, the amulet started glowing once more. This time it shone just a bit brighter, and the mist inside swirled madly around. It took this moment to return a favor, the Princess after all gave a piece of herself to it, so why not allow it give back to her?

Anna's eyes fluttered as she saw flashes appearing before her. There was light music playing as she saw multiple people dancing a waltz. She could hear the laughs, one of them she thought she recognized as her own and another that also sounded really familiar. Anna turned back to her other side as she heard a whisper, "_Anastasia_." She groaned and suddenly she thought she saw another woman, who looked like Elsa, "_Hello cousin, enjoying the party_?"

More flashes appeared and she then saw herself dancing with this woman and they then parted as she danced with someone else, someone who looked like Kristoff. He kissed the top of her hand, "_My lady_." She heard herself giggle.

Then the music stopped and she heard multiple people cheering, "_Long live Anastasia! Queen of Arendelle!_"

Anna tossed over on to her back, her face knit in confusion. There was another flash and now she saw the magnificent ball room destroyed, there was yelling, fire raging all about, and ice surrounding the area. Then she saw the woman who looked like her sister standing before her…looking at her murderously, "_Please cousin…_" She thought she heard herself plea.

"_Long live the Queen_." She heard the woman speak. There was another flash and Anna gasped loudly and shot straight up as she clutched her heart. The amulet dimmed and the mist settled, as Anna looked around the room wondering what the hell was that? 


	7. Chapter 7

**Final Masquerade**

Kristoff's eyes were shining with happiness as he looked upon the stone that Bulda had presented him with. The festival and the ball to celebrate the Thaw was only one week away, and he wanted to get something special for Anna to wear for the occasion. So as he was coming home from working up in the mountains, he decided to visit his family to see if they had any ideas, "Here this should go nicely with that amulet that were telling me about." Bulda had said as she gave him a ring with a shining bright red stone on it.

As he looked at it, the happiness he felt turned into nervousness. While yes it would go brilliantly, he wondered if she would get the wrong impression, "This is very nice, however I do not intend on proposing yet…" His voice was hesitant, especially when he recalled why the Freeze happened to begin with.

"Well why not?!" Bulda yelled causing the heads of other family members to turn to them in questioning, "I want some grandkids!"

Kristoff's face turned redder than red and he heard laughter and excitement. Turning he looked to Sven for help, but the reindeer was too busy laughing his own special laugh, "Yea you are not helping." Kristoff said to him.

Sven shrugged and smiled at him as he faced Bulda again as she started speaking, "Well do you eventually want to get married to her?"

Kristoff spoke without even thinking, "Yes. I love her…"

"Then maybe give this to her as a promise ring. A promise of your love and a promise for the future." Bulba says softly as he places the ring in the palm of his hand.

Just as he is about to say something in response, a boulder rolls up to him quickly, "Grand Pabbie." Kristoff greets smiling.

However Pabbie doesn't respond to him right away and is immediately looking around. His eyes are wide and he says, "I sense dark magic." Everyone is now suddenly aware of what he is saying and there is talking going around. Pabbie then looks at Kristoff and grabs his hands, "My boy you have been touched by darkness."

Kristoff's eyes widen and Cliff and Bulba go over to him, "What? No." Kristoff said looking between them, "I mean I have been around Elsa, but her magic is not dark."

"My boy I am afraid it is true. While you may not have been affected by it, I do sense it on you. You have come into contact with the person who possess it. I was at the looking pool and had a vision. Tell me, who have you come into contact recently?" Pabbie asked sternly.

Kristoff tries to think if he had come into contact with anyone strange, but he was drawing a blank, "No one. I cannot think of anyone that has been strange recently."

"Close your eyes and focus on the people that you have come into **any** form of contact with." Pabbie ordered.

Kristoff closed his eyes and felt a hard rough hand on his forehead. He did what he was told as he felt something prickle in his mind. He thought of Elsa, Olaf, Sven, his ice harvesting crew, and finally he thought of Anna. It was then that he felt the hands pulling away from him, and he opened his mind to see Pabbie gasping and looking slightly frantic. In all of his years, he has never seen the old troll looking like this. Not even when he brought Anna to him after Elsa had frozen her heart, "Go. Bring Queen Elsa here at once. No one else. Not even Anna."

"Wait what is going on?" Kristoff asked as he placed the ring that Bulba gave him in a pouch.

"There is no time to explain. Go get Queen Elsa. Tell her that it is an emergency and that Arendelle is in mortal danger." Pabbie ordered more sternly this time, "Go!"

Kristoff tried to protest, "Mortal danger? What did you see?"

"GO! Now!" Pabbie yelled this time. Kristoff scrambled to get up and ran over to the sleigh and without further ordering he told Sven to run and run fast.

Cliff and Bulba went over to the wary looking troll, "What is going on?" Bulba asked quietly.

Pabbie does not look at her as he says slowly, "Something that I have not seen in many centuries. Something that is being set in motion that I cannot stop."

"So then what can Queen Elsa do if you cannot do it?" Cliff asked.

Pabbie looked at him gravely, "Find some way to bring light back into a heart that has been clouded by darkness."

"And this heart of darkness has something to do with Anna? Is that why you told Kristoff only to bring Queen Elsa?" Bulba inquired. Pabbie's look answered the question, "Oh my…"

In the meantime, Anna was holed up in her study. For the past month and a half, she was being plagued with nightmares. However these were not just ordinary nightmares that she had in the past. These nightmares were almost prophetic in nature and it was also like having an astral projection moment. Each time she entered the dream world, she would feel the coursing emotion and the pain in her heart when something happened. The ending of these dreams would end in all the same way: a woman that looked like her sister cornering her, and ultimately killing her.

She would want to wake up at this point, however there was more to the story of these 'dreams' that caused her this current problem. There would be a voice that would say, "_The answer lies with the first Queen of Arendelle_." As Anna would ask about this, she would hear, "_Your destiny is at hand._"

My destiny, Anna thought to herself as she moved from her desk and towards the window to see a bright and sunny day, the first Queen of Arendelle has the answers? Pondering she had tried to research the meaning and the first queen, but her search was futile. Before her thoughts could go any further, she heard a knock on the door, "Enter." Anna called as she made her way back to her desk and made it look like she was actually doing work.

The door opened hesitantly, "You requested me?"

Anna looked up from her papers and saw a young man, a bit older than Elsa poke his head in, "Nicholas, yes I did request your services. Sit." Anna said motioning to the chair opposite of hers. Nicholas nodded, closed the door behind him, and sat down, "How long have you worked for my family?"

Nicholas looked perplexed as he looked at the princess, "Since I was a boy your highness. I think about twenty years or so now."

Anna nodded and leaned back in her chair, "I understand you are an apprentice still for Master Collins?"

Nicholas nodded and if possible sat up straighter in his chair, "Yes I am…I am not being fired or in trouble for anything right?"

Anna looked shock, "What? No! Of course not! I am sorry I gave you that impression." She said quickly.

Nicholas's face flushed with embarrassment, "Oh no it's ok really."

"No it isn't. Uhm here," she opened her desk and pulled out a piece of chocolate, "take it."

"Your highness, no need-"

"Take the candy. I insist." She added with a slight sternness to her voice.

Nicholas gulped and took the chocolate, "Thank you."

"Nope thank you. Anyway how well would you know this family's history?" Anna asked as she looked at the black haired man.

He looked shocked as he took a bite of the chocolate. Chewing it slowly he looked up at the ceiling for answers, before settling on, "Fairly well I would say." Nicholas answered slowly, "I have worked with Master Collins in the archives translating texts and re-writing them into our present language we so we could understand what was written. May I ask the interest in our works?"

"Yes you may, however not just yet. I still have a few inquiries of my own if you do not mind. Unless do you have to return to work right away? I would hate to keep you." Anna said trying to not be too intrusive with the man's time.

"No, please continue. Master Collins was thrilled when you wanted to talk with me. He assured me to take as long as necessary." Nicholas stated motioning to Anna to continue.

Anna smiled, "Is it not every day that someone wants to discuss this stuff with you?"

"No not really, my kids are not old enough to understand the fascination of Arendelle's history; and while my wife is a history scholar herself, she tells me there is only so much she can take."

Anna smiled wider this time, relieved that she was not being intrusive in the man's time and not taking away from his work, "That's good that this is not intruding on your time. Anyway you said that you translate texts, how far back exactly are there?"

Nicholas frowned a bit in thought, "I would say to the time of the first rulers of Arendelle."

Anna felt a light bulb click in her mind and felt her heart race with excitement. Why had she not come to this man sooner?! However she kept herself composed, and as she did so, she could not help but feel a bit smug, this was too easy, "The first rulers of Arendelle?"

"Yes your highness, King Alexander and Queen Elizabeth." The names on the tombs, Anna thought as he continued speaking, "However there is a legend that says they were not the first rulers, but we cannot be too sure."

"Why is that?"

Nicholas shrugged, "Because there is some writing that we cannot decipher and some of the scrolls have been destroyed."

Anna nodded as she followed along with Nicholas's story about the scrolls. Then as if struck by lightning, she said, "Do you also work on the family tree for the royal family?"

"Myself personally? No, that is mainly Master Collins doing. My job is to help translate mostly, and sometimes record. He is the one that does the more…intricate stuff. Even though I have worked with him for twenty years, I am still learning." Nicholas said smiling.

"Well we can never be too educated right?" Anna asked smiling, "Now to answer your question previously, I am working on my own independent project. You know trying to learn more about our family since well, you know…"

Nicholas frowned, "I do not think, even after all this time, I gave you my condolences."

Anna nodded, "I appreciate it. Well I am just trying to learn more about my family's history, and perhaps help my sister out."

"How?"

"Well see if there was any record of how she obtained her powers. You are aware she was born with them? Is there anything in the history that you or Master Collins have read to suggest that her powers are hereditary?"

Nicholas nodded thoughtfully, "That would be an interesting theory your highness, however sad to say we have not come across any of those findings. I mean like I said there are thousands of records dating to that era of the first rulers, but some of the text is either illegible or destroyed."

"Ah I see, well if it is not too much trouble of course, would it be possible if I saw the archives? I have tried the library, but it doesn't really have the information I was looking for; hence why I thought of you and Master Collins."

Nicholas looked stunned for a moment, "It shouldn't be a problem. I mean I do not see it as a problem and I do not think Master Collins would mind, however you would have to relay your request to him…I mean I could see and get back to you, but-"

Anna held up a hand and smiled gently, "Relax, it is not like I am the Queen or anything."

He laughed uneasily and said, "Right of course, well I will certainly relay your message to him and get back to you."

"Fair enough." Anna said standing and Nicholas took this as his queue to stand as well. When Anna reached her hand across her desk, he grabbed it and they shook, "It was a real pleasure talking with you." Anna stated, "I look forward to seeing you again soon."

"The pleasure was all mine," Nicholas responded in kind, "and as do I your highness." Backing away from the desk he bowed.

"Give Master Collins my regards."

"I will and I will tell him about your request."

"I hope you have a good afternoon Nicholas."

"As do I Princess Anna." He said and left the room.

Anna smiled as she reflected on the information that she was just given. Deciding that she would visit her sister now that she was in better spirits, she opened her door to see Kristoff coming out of Elsa's study, both looking haggard and worried, "Hey guys." They jumped and turned to see her walking toward them, "Everything ok?"

"Yes everything is fine. How are you doing?" Elsa asked, "I haven't seen you since breakfast."

"I am fine. Just got done with a small meeting. Last minute ball festival shindig thing ya know?" Anna stated. She then looked at Kristoff and asked, "You ok?"

Kristoff jumped and looked at his girlfriend, "Me? Yea I am fine. Totally fine."

"Liar." Anna spoke calling him out, "You look as if Marshmallow just killed you sleigh."

Kristoff sighed, "Really I am ok. How are you doing?" As he looked at her, he could see that she did indeed look ok. Better than she had been looking, granted there were still deep dark smudges under her eyes which told him of the lack of sleep she had been getting, but otherwise she seemed to be in better spirits.

"I am ok. Just annoyed that you are lying to me. Which were are you two going? And when did you come home?"

Elsa looked at Kristoff. He had rushed into her office about fifteen minutes ago and started to tell her what had happened when he had visited his family. She of course was very reluctant about going to the Valley of the Living Rock due to the last time she was there, it had been a catalyst for what occurred last year. However hearing that Anna may somehow be involved and Arendelle was in grave danger, she understood immediately. Also considering the fact that the way Kristoff was speaking about the older troll, she knew it must be really serious and not an exaggeration, another why she decided to follow the ice master's lead on this, "Kristoff came to get me, we have to go out."

"Out?" Anna asked crossing her arms over her chest, "Where?"

"I need help, the help only the Queen of Snow and Ice could provide." Kristoff said vaguely. He really was not good at lying.

Anna narrowed her eyes at him, "Is that the best you can do? Because if it is, then you need to work on your acting."

Elsa sighed and pushed Kristoff out of the way. Going up to her sister, she placed an arm around her shoulder and started to walk down the hall, with Kristoff jogging slightly to keep up, "He really does need my help, however he forgot to mention that the Queen of Snow and Ice, which is me," Elsa motioned to herself, "is also the sister of his girlfriend, which is you."

"Elsa I think I understand who our identities are." Anna stated as they walked down the staircase together, "What I am asking is what could the almighty ice master and beloved boyfriend," she called out behind her so he could hear her, "want with my sister the Queen of Snow and Ice?"

"I told you he needs help."

"With…?"

"Your present!" Kristoff called out as he ran in front of Elsa and Anna. Elsa cocked an eyebrow in question and Anna stood there in shock, "I am planning on getting you a present for the festival and Masquerade ball."

Anna had no words at the moment and then she threw herself at him. He caught her in his arms, "Really?" She asked.

"Yes really," Kristoff stated as he looked at Elsa.

Elsa was staring at him and he received the message, they were going to have a 'talk', he just knew it. He felt Anna pull away from him and looked at him, "So what are you getting me?"

"Yea not telling, however we have to go. Otherwise the stores will be closed." Kristoff said as he looked at the clock. It was a bit past lunch, but not too early for dinner and he wanted to get back before dark.

Anna sighed, "Ok, but this means that I have to get you something now. Can I come too if I stay out of your way? I know I have been busy and moody lately, but I was just coming to find you guys to hang out."

Elsa and Kristoff now stood next to one another, "Sorry Anna, but I cannot have you risk ruining your surprise." Kristoff stated sadly trying to stick with the story.

"But what if Olaf comes with me to keep me out of your hair?" Anna asked frowning as she was now starting to feel left out.

"We do not know where Olaf is, and you will probably use him to spy on us." Elsa stated smiling sadly, not liking the fact that she was lying to her little sister again.

Anna sighed know she was not wining this. So instead she hugged Elsa, "Be safe."

"I will. I promise. I left a note for Kai that I have gone out to take a break. I trust you to hold the fort for a bit." Elsa said as she realized this was the first she was venturing off without her sister, but with her sister's boyfriend instead.

Anna must have come to the same conclusion, because this time as she goes over to Kristoff, surprises him as she captured her lips with his in a fierce and desperate passion. Once Kristoff returned to his senses, he returned the kiss as passionately as she gave it, and he allowed himself to drive on instinct as he gently pushed her against the nearest wall when she rather playfully and gently bit his lip. However as soon as that happened, there was a _**very**_ loud cough which caused the both of them to jump apart and faces to be flushed in embarrassment, "Well we better get going." Kristoff said hastily and gulping as he tried to run/swift walk away from a slightly amused Queen and a rather dazed Princess.

"Yea wouldn't want to uhm…get to town and find the stores all closed." Anna breathed out as Kristoff stumbled his way to the large doors.

"I'll keep my eye on him for you." Elsa whispers to Anna as she goes to follow Kristoff slightly amused at the situation.

"Love you guys!" Anna calls out as she steps outside to see them in Sven's sleigh.

They wave as Anna watches them ride off. Once they are outside the gates, she turns to go back inside and wonders what to do now, however as soon as she thinks that, an idea comes to her. Olaf was not in the castle and Kristoff and Elsa left…smiling, she again thinks back to her conversation. Most of the stuff in the archive is illegible or destroyed…what if some of it survived? And if it had, somehow she knows where to look for it. Clenching the amulet around her neck, she starts her search…the place where she originally began her journey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Masquerade**

_**The Past (Many Centuries Ago)-**_

A man stands on a large boulder and a crowd grows around him as his strong voice grows louder and fiercer with every word, "My fellow people! Too long we have suffered at the hands of this great and terrible evil! It is time we stop lying down like obedient and sniveling dogs, and _**fight**_ like large fierce wolves which roam the land and take what is rightfully theirs!"

The crowd cheered and this gave the man courage to continue, "We are going to no longer stand with the injustice on which that has been cursed upon us! We will fight for the freedom in which our forefathers have experienced and wanted us to live! We will be persecuted no longer!"

The crowd again cheered, "Now I ask you all for those that are with me to take arms and fight for we march towards a better and brighter future! OUR TIME IS NOW!"

Once more the crowd cheered and the man stood down from the boulder as the men started to carry arms, and the women started to say their good byes. Another man approached the leader, "Great speech Lionel."

Lionel shook hands, "I thought so, although I cannot take all the credit Benjamin." Two young women, who looked to be in their mid-teens approached them. The one with red hair greeted Lionel with a large hug, "It is all thanks to Anastasia here."

"I thought so. She was always the more outspoken one and had a way with words." Benjamin said fondly, "Of course she learned it all from my Elizabeth." He hugged the other woman with blonde hair tightly as well.

The women looked at each other and smiled, "Oh come now. You are making us blush." Anastasia said.

"Yes, please do stop." Elizabeth said trying to hold back a laugh.

Anastasia had no such problems and let out a good laugh, which caused the men and Elizabeth to join in. Together they formed a group hug, "Be safe father." Anastasia whispered sincerely.

"I will my dear."

"Promise me you will return."

"I will promise to do my best sweet heart."

Elizabeth looked towards her own father, "Will you do the same?"

Benjamin looked at his own daughter and caught his brother's eyes, "I will do my best."

"Just promise us that you will look after one another. No matter what." Lionel stated firmly looking into each girls' eyes.

"I promise father."

"Yes I too promise Uncle Lionel."

The men gave their daughters one last hug before mounting their horses. Together they got the other men together and led them away from the small town. As they rode, Lionel looked to his brother, "Will you make me a promise?"

"Anything brother."

"Whatever happens to me, take care of Anastasia."

"As long as if anything should happen to me, you take care of Elizabeth." Lionel held out his hand, and Benjamin grabbed it. The promise was made and their fates were sealed.

In the meantime as the women watched their fathers leave, Elizabeth looked to her cousin, "They will be fine."

Anastasia sighed, "I know. My father is strong, and so is Uncle Benjamin."

"We will be fine." The red head looked to her and Elizabeth continued, "We will all be fine. No use in worrying."

Anastasia nodded and even when Elizabeth went inside the small cabin, she continued to look to the horizon as the last solider walked out of sight.

_**Present time-**_

After Kristoff and Elsa left, Anna started to make her way to the dungeons. There are no guards around this time, as the dungeons were already completed in being fixed and restored, "Anna?" Anna turns to see Olaf waddling down the hall, "Where are you going and where are Elsa and Kristoff?"

"Olaf, I thought you were in town or something." Anna says as she pauses near the staircase effectively dodging the snowman's question.

"I was, however I wanted to see if you guys wanted to hang…what are you doing?" Olaf asks sensing that there is something not right with his friend and she had never answered the first part of the question…nor the second, but he was still concerned since the way she was headed was the way to the dungeon.

Before Anna could have a chance at responding, they heard Kai's voice calling to her, "Princess Anna!"

Anna sighed and faced him, "Hi Kai." She tried to sound normal, although something was stirring within her, seething with aggravation at being interrupted not once, but twice already.

"I was just headed to your office to give you this." He handed her a folded envelope, "This is from Nicholas and Collins."

Anna took it and broke the seal. Reading the note quickly, she found that slowly the piercing hot aggravation leaving, and it in its place rose satisfaction and curiosity, "Right then." Turning back to Olaf she gave the snowman what she hoped was a sincere apologetic smile, "I have a meeting to get to."

"Can I come? Please?" Olaf asked. He knew that she was still avoiding his inquiries, however he was curious as to what Anna was up to and that he wanted to make sure she was staying away from the one place Elsa wanted her to stay away from.

Anna sighed again silently to herself, but knew that the snowman would want to push and push until she gave in, "Alright. Just please, do not get in the way."

Olaf clapped with enthusiasm, "Great! Elsa never lets me go to her meetings! This is gonna be so cool!" He suddenly paused and said, "No pun intended." Anna and Kai shook their heads, and Anna led the way towards the archives with Olaf trailing and talking with much enthusiasm behind her.

As she tried to drown out Olaf's chatter, she couldn't help but wonder why Nicholas and Collins wanted to see her so soon. Perhaps they found something, Anna thought idly. However as she thought that, her other thoughts turned to her boyfriend and older sister. Something was not sitting right with her, it was as if they were trying too hard get away from her. Besides she had spent enough time between the two of them to know when they are lying…

Mentally slapping herself, she threw that aside and decided to focus on the more important mission at hand, "So who is this Nicholas and Collins?" Anna smiled at her friend and began to tell Olaf about her 'little' project.

Out in the woods in the meantime, Elsa needed to take her mind of what she had just witnessed between her baby sister and the young man currently sitting next to her. It was not totally uncommon for Elsa to witness the couple in innocent intimate moments, however this was a bit too much, considering that was more than the usual peck on the lips. That was full blown almost total make out moment, "Explain why Pabbie needs to see me again." Elsa stated. Seeing Kristoff give her a look that clearly stated he told her everything, Elsa pressed on, "Start at the beginning."

Kristoff sighed. He had told her everything he understood, considering Pabbie gave him little information, besides that Arendelle was in danger; but seeing that he too needed to take his mind of the 'heated' moment, he obliged, "As I was on my way home, I went to my family to see Bulda about getting a ring for Anna-"

"WHAT?!" Elsa yelled causing a blizzard to suddenly appear. A ring?! Since when had an innocent six month serious relationship (yes she was keeping tabs on the milestones in her sister's life with this man), turn into getting ready to be married?! Especially since Anna had not even spoken about marriage, thoroughly staying clear of the topic all together!

"Elsa-!" Kristoff tried to yell over the roaring wind and trying (but failing) to dodge the punch in the shoulder she had given him, "OW!"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT PART!" Elsa yelled. Kristoff had to bring Sven to a halt so he could try to calm the angry Queen down, who hopped out of the sleigh, "So what? You thought that you could just propose to _**MY**_ baby sister, without any form of permission?! Just what the hell-?!"

"I WASN'T GOING TO PROPOSE!" Kristoff yelled as he got out of the sleigh.

Elsa stopped pacing violently and the blizzard suddenly halted and went away, "Say that again."

Kristoff sighed, "I was not going to propose to Anna. That was not my intention."

"Oh so what? You think that Anna is not good enough for you to want to propose to her?" Elsa accused, not knowing what she was saying.

Kristoff was confused as he stared at her. Wasn't she just totally against the idea, now she is stating that she wants them to get married? And here he thought he was talking to Elsa, the one who was grounded, not his Anna who was…well Anna, "What? No! Wait, weren't you just mad that I was going to-"

"I am telling you now, if you have been just stringing her along, I will freeze you into the next century!" Elsa threatened.

Kristoff looked to Sven for help, unfortunately the reindeer just gave him a look that clearly stated: This is all you. So Kristoff face palmed himself, "Ok we are so getting off track here." Taking a deep breath he, slapped his hands together and started again, "I was trying to get her something to match that amulet that she wears now. Bulda decided to give me a ring with a firestone, she called it a promise ring." He explained as he enunciated each word deliberately. For extra emphasis, he took out the pouch and the ring fell into his palm, "I would come to you first, no make that _**will**_, come to you first when Anna and I are ready for that step." He handed her the ring.

Elsa admired the ring and she had to admit that it would match that necklace of Anna's perfectly, "Well then…glad we cleared that up." She handed the ring back to him and he placed it back in the pouch, "So back to Pabbie…"

"Right, anyway Pabbie then came over to us saying that he sensed dark magic. He then looked at me and said that I had some on me, he also had me recall everyone that I had come into any form of contact with. When I asked why, he explained that he was staring into the looking pool and saw Arendelle's destruction and that I was to bring you and only you to him at once."

"And that was it?"

"Pretty much."

Elsa nodded and got back into the sleigh, "Ok then, let's get this over with." Kristoff nodded and gave Sven the signal to take off.

Once they entered the clearing there was no time for introductions as everyone swarmed the Queen and Kristoff. Pabbie instantly rolled up to them and began leading them away from the rest of the family save for Bulda and Cliff, who followed closely behind Kristoff as Pabbie led them to the pool. Once they were in the area, Pabbie waved one of his stone hands and instantly the area was surrounded by large thick bushes, "It has gotten worse I am afraid." Pabbie muttered before anyone could mutter out a sentence; then looking at Elsa he says, "I am so sorry your majesty. I do not why I did not see it before…that night, nor sooner rather. I should have been able to."

"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about." Elsa said uneasily as the old troll looked at her with a grave expression.

Kristoff looked at him as well, "What is going on Pabbie?"

Bulda and Cliff grabbed hands as they looked at their son and the young monarch, "Please Grand Pabbie. What is happening?" Bulda asked trying to grab his attention.

Pabbie gently reached out for Elsa's hands and grabbed them. Elsa stiffened and the temperature dropped drastically. This moment was shocking familiar to her as the words that were uttered by this very troll so very long ago…in another lifetime, "_Born with the powers or cursed?_"

"_Born and they are getting stronger._" She could hear her father's voice clear as day.

"Your father Elsa," Pabbie said slowly as he regarded her with a solemn look, "was wrong."

"What?" Elsa breathed out as she drew her hands away to look at them. Light frost started to coat the trees in the area as she looked at her hands.

"You were not really born with your powers. Essentially you were cursed with them…" Elsa's mind was swirling and she almost missed his next words…almost, "much like Anna is now."

Out of all the things they were expecting, this was nowhere on their list, "What do you mean?" Kristoff managed to get out, since Elsa was now stunned into silence.

"What I mean is that Anna is going to be the cause of Arendelle's destruction." He said gravely. He pointed his hand to the pool and leaning to get a closer look, Elsa and Kristoff saw city going up in flames.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to Spinopower for the awesome review! I am so glad you are liking the story so far and hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Everyone else thank you for the follows and favs! Hopefully this is a sign that I am doing good!

As always reviews are always welcomed and appricated…just as long they are not flames. I make s'mores with flames.

By the way: spot a Shrek reference and win a virtual cookie!

**Final Masquerade**

The image in the pool showed the city in flames. Amongst the middle of the destruction was Anna standing on the balcony of the palace. She was in a black dress with red accents and the style was very much like Elsa's ice dress. In her hand, she holds a golden staff with a Phoenix on top and in its beak is a blood red ruby. As she watches the destruction Elsa and Kristoff could see that her eyes were gleaming red, and the light intensity of the flames gave them a more glowing and sinister look. She starts laughing evilly with some demonic creatures standing with her, "_This is it_." She says to them her voice laced with such malice that Elsa did not know she could possess,"_One last attack and Arendelle has fallen. Now go. Finish what was started centuries ago._" She gave them a signal and they turned into shadow like creatures and left her side. Laughing again she turns her back just as there is a massive inferno mushroom explosion.

Pabbie looked at Elsa and Kristoff's shocked expression as the image vanished before their eyes. For a moment no one spoke, unsure of what to say. Finally Elsa found her voice and asked very slowly as her mind was still reeling, "What was that?"

"That is what is to come Elsa. Much like I gave you a warning as to what could have happened to you and your powers all those years ago, this is what is to come to pass." He motioned back to the pool with his hand. His voice was grave, and his eyebrows were pinched together, "This could have been avoided if I had just realized sooner as to what had occurred all those years ago."

"But how could this have happened?" Kristoff asked clearly stunned. Bulda and Cliff stood beside him also wondering how their potential future sweet daughter-in-law could have this happen to her and to the city.

The old troll looked back to the pool, not meeting anyone's gaze, "In order for me to answer that, I must ask Elsa, when did your powers manifest themselves?"

"Manifest? I was born with them. Father told you that when you asked us the first time." Elsa said not able to get the pool's vision out of her head. Before Pabbie could speak again, Elsa cut him off, "No. No more of this." She motioned to the pool refusing to believe anything that she was being told and shown, "This is Anna we are talking about. Anna would never do that!"

Frost started to coat the ground and small ice spikes started to sprout around them, "I can assure you that is what is going to happen. Anna does not have any control of her powers or the current situation at the moment."

"She has no powers!" Kristoff yelled beating Elsa to the statement, "She is completely normal!" At that Bulda Cliff, and Elsa glared at him, "In the best way possible." He quickly added while gulping raising his hands in surrender.

Cliff elbowed his son, "Nice cover."

Bulda elbowed her husband and glared at him, "Nice try." Facing Kristoff she said, "Calm down." Then facing Elsa she repeated, "We all need to calm down. I am sure once we know what is causing this, we can stop it from happening. Right Pabbie?"

However Pabbie still looked as grave as ever, "I am afraid with the current situation, this is already being set in motion. As of right now there is really nothing no one can do to stop it. Elsa, please answer my previous question. When did your powers start to show themselves?"

Elsa looked at him and sighed. She did not know what to think. This was Anna, however she had firsthand experience, meaning that rationally she knew that Pabbie was never wrong. Closing her eyes, she began to reflect on her life. She had always been different than her parents: her temperature being cooler than normal, how whenever she was upset the room temperature would drop just a tiny bit. She tried to think of anything to pin-point the exact moment when she first made it snow, however nothing was coming up. All she could think about was her sister. Her happy-go-lucky sweet innocent sister. Her smiles, her endearing goofiness, and just thinking about of all that made the scenario Elsa was learning about seem absolutely impossible! Even Anna's laughs were infectious, she remembers the first time that she made her sister laugh and smile…wait a minute!

Snapping her eyes open she said softly, "When Anna was born. I was three…the first time was when her and I shared our room. Every night she was crying non-stop. This one particular night was absolutely horrible. Mother, Father, and I tried everything and then it all became too much. I guess I was just so overly tired, mad, and upset that she wouldn't stop that…it started to snow..." She finished just as softly, her statement trailing off, "We were so confused and eventually we figured out that I was doing it. We saw her laughing and playing with the snowflakes and I just…I was just stunned. Mother and father had tried to get me away from Anna, but I suddenly did not want to leave her…I accidently started a small blizzard…until they finally backed off and it stopped."

As Elsa was explaining, Pabbie showed the memory in the air, much like the one he showed when he was explaining what she would do with her powers and what they were about. She gasped as finally her parents stopped forcing her to leave, and she somehow made a little ice snowman while dissipating the blizzard. Anna laughed showing a toothless smile, and that is when the image faded, "You see Elsa? This is what I meant by your powers. Until Anna was born, your powers were like that of your father's and his father before him and well, his mother before him. Your powers are part of your family's bloodline." Pabbie explained, "They were suppressed until this very moment. The birth of your sister."

"Wait wait just hold on a moment please." Elsa said holding her hands up as she stood up and began to pace, "You mean to say that my father had these powers?" Elsa asked as she looked at her hands.

Pabbie looked grim, "Yes your powers are actually descended from the first official Queen of Arendelle. Queen Elizabeth. However I also said that they were suppressed until your sister was born when they made themselves known in you."

Before anyone could comment on this, Pabbie waved his hands over the water and they saw an image of a young woman who looked remarkably similar to Elsa. Heck in Kristoff's opinion they could have been twins, "This is Queen Elizabeth, however I had said that she was the _**official **_queen."

"Meaning that there was a queen before her." Kristoff pointed out, "Who was she?"

Pabbie chose not to respond, instead he waved his hands and next to Elizabeth's image was, "Anna?!" Elsa, Kristoff, Bulda, and Cliff shouted.

"Anastasia, cousin of Elizabeth and the most evilest and ruthless of rulers that Arendelle had ever seen; although in her case sadly it was more or less that the evil was not born, it was made." Pabbie explained darkly.

Elsa could not tear her eyes away as she said, "But she looks like Anna, or rather Anna looks like her…whatever, I am not understanding this. You are telling me that my powers come from this Elizabeth, and yet your are trying to say that Anna, who never shown any signs of possessing magic, may have whatever this Anastasia controlled?"

"Elsa I am saying that it is because of Anna that your powers awakened. Your magic is linked with Anna's ability because of what occurred many centuries ago. Anastasia's powers control what we call the Shadow Realm. It is a place that is neither good nor evil, although those souls that served evil in life continue to serve evil in death in this realm if they are allowed. However normally it is a grey area in the magic arts, but here in lies the problem in this particular case…"

Seeing that they were still following along, Pabbie took a deep breath and continued on rather hesitantly, "If there is any darkness in the wielder's heart, it will take advantage of that. It is because of that ability that drove Anastasia to do great and terrible things." Pabbie sighed again and continued, "Elizabeth originally had no magic at all, but to defeat someone with magic you need to have magic. So Elizabeth was given the power over snow and ice in order to fight against her cousin. She was also given an amulet to seal her cousin's magic away. Instead though she sealed her cousin away, but not soon enough for Anastasia casted one last curse, which is that she would return to bring darkness and destruction to Arendelle."

Elsa was at a loss for words. This was information overload, out of all the questions she could have asked there was only one that she managed to articulate out, "How do you know all of this? I never heard or learned anything about this."

At this, Pabbie looked her dead in the eye. She could see years of regret and guilt, "It is as I said before Elsa. I should have known something was wrong when your family came to me that night. I should have known something was odd when your father told me that you were born with your magic."

Looking away this time he closed his eyes, "We trolls have a much longer lifespan than many people think due to our particular type of magic. We can live for many centuries, and have seen a great many things, both great and terrible. I was just a youngling when Anastasia first took the throne. I saw the prosperity under her reign, and yet I also saw the destruction as well."

"Pabbie…" Kristoff tried to speak as he saw where this was going. He never heard of the older troll's childhood, however he knew that he carried a lot of weight being the elder and the 'ruler' of his family.

Elsa looked at Kristoff and at his surrogate parents. There was pity in their eyes, and it was as if they knew what he was going to admit. Some part of her knew as well, but she wanted to hear it. Eventually the troll sighed in resignation and looked at her, "My grandfather was the one that gave Elizabeth those powers. After she sealed her cousin away, she went back to him and told him of what had occurred. He made it so that the powers would remain in the bloodline and they would not reveal themselves unless the souls that resided in the magic were to come into contact with one another again."

There was silence as they processed his words. Cliff looked at his son and the queen, "So this means that Anna harbors the soul magic of the shadows?"

Pabbie nodded his head, "Precisely. When she was born, that is what triggered Elsa's ice magic."

"But why did the magic not show itself?" Bulda asked seeing that the queen and Kristoff were still in distress about this information.

Pabbie looked at Elsa and motioned to her, "I can only guess, but when Elsa had struck Anna the first time, her magic might have frozen its development."

"That was when she was five." Elsa said internally wincing at the memory, "What could have triggered it now?"

"I think you know. Remember I mentioned an amulet. Does this look familiar?" Pabbie asked as he waved his stone hand over the water once more.

The image showed the blood red amulet, and immediately they gasped, "That is the amulet that Anna found in the catacombs." Elsa breathed out.

"That's not-" Kristoff started to ask.

"I am afraid it is. Elizabeth used blood magic to seal the amulet in a place that no one would find, nor be able to access to." Pabbie answered.

"So then if no one could access it, how did Anna manage to find it?" Elsa asked.

Pabbie shifted the image and they all watched as Anna entered the catacombs the first time. There they watch her stumble around and then they watch as she touches the wall. Gliding her hand along the wall, they hear her hiss in pain and Pabbie then freezes the image, "There. See?"

"So she cut her finger," Kristoff stated, "What's that got-?"

Pabbie plays the image again and they watch as the stone rumbles and shifts away, and by the light of the lantern, they see what Anna saw: glittering of red, "Anna broke the blood magic that Elizabeth placed on the area where she sealed the stone, and since Anna is obviously part of Elizabeth's bloodline, that is why the stone revealed what it was containing."

The image shifted and they now see Anna with Olaf and two other men looking over many old documents, "It seems that she is also trying to learn about your family history." Pabbie commented lightly seeing that the mood needed some type of lightening, "Although they would not have any luck."

"Why is that?" Elsa asked curiously as she was watching her younger sister poor over really old looking documents.

"The same reason why you never knew about this, because Elizabeth never wanted the events recorded in the books. She made sure that any trace evidence of her cousin vanished. Why? I cannot say. So the tale instead was told by word of mouth until eventually the tale died out."

Kristoff got up and went over to the pool and watched as Anna was talking with the men. While they could not hear what was being said, the expression she wore was thoughtful, "But I still do not get it. I mean I get that it is possible that when Elsa struck Anna, her ability for the magic to manifest itself would be frozen. That makes sense, but when she was thawed why did that magic not thaw out with her?"

Elsa nodded her head as if agreeing to the inquiry. It was not making any sense. Correction, she rethought, logically it was making sense, emotionally…not so much. The feeling of panic was slowly bubbling up, she knew that she was almost at her breaking point to end up freezing the whole area they were in.

Bulda looked at the young queen and then back at her husband and son. Letting go of her husband's hand, she gently walked over to the young woman and easily grabbed her hand. Elsa jumped at the sudden contact, but then instantly relaxed as she realized it was only Bulda, and looking into her eyes, she could see the maternal comfort that she had not seen in thirteen years, "I am afraid that I cannot give a precise answer, other than that she may not have been at full strength magic wise to activate her powers until she came into contact with the amulet." Pabbie answered.

"So it sounds like the amulet acts like as energy source. If we take the amulet away, does her powers also go away as well?" Elsa asks as she sits back down still allowing Bulda to hold her hand.

Pabbie shakes his head, "Afraid not, you see when Anastasia defeated the Shadow Master, she absorbed all of his energy and magic. Anastasia was sealed in the amulet, her very essence or soul, as it were, was contained. Anna has been wearing the amulet for weeks now, so essentially she is still absorbing that power."

"Wait a minute. Shadow Master?" Kristoff asked, "You never said anything about a master in that story."

"I am afraid we do not have time for a whole history lesson." Pabbie said, "But yes that was Arendelle's first plague before Anastasia took over."

Elsa shook her head, and buried her face in her hands, "Ok aside from that; what exactly is it we are supposed to do? By the sounds of what you are saying, there is nothing and Anna is going to destroy everything."

"I do not know. There have been no decisions made except the ones made by Anna unknowingly." Pabbie explained solemnly.

Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other, "So what if…for the sake of argument we decide to fight Anna?" Kristoff asked. In his mind, by the looks of things, they may have to fight Anna for Arendelle. He did not by any means want to fight Anna, but at the same time it did not look like Anna would give them much of a choice in the matter.

Before Pabbie could respond, Elsa stood up again and yelled, "No! No! Absolutely not!"

"Elsa-" Kristoff started to say as he too stood up and raised his hands in surrender.

"NO!" Elsa yelled as now frost and ice started to coat the area and snow started to swirl around them, "How can you even suggest that?! Anna is my baby sister! Your girlfriend!"

Pabbie, Bulda, and Cliff jumped between the two, "Calm down Elsa. It was a reasonable question." Pabbie said gently.

"Reasonable?! Are you kidding me?! By what stretch of the imagination was that a reasonable question?!"

"Yes, because believe it or not what I saw Anna doing, she was not in her own mind." Pabbie stated, "You may not have a choice but-"

"There is always a choice." Elsa growled out as the snow became suspended in mid-air, "I learned that lesson the hard way. There is always a choice and I will not under any circumstance fight my sister. I _**will**_ not use my magic against my sister."

Pabbie looked to Kristoff for permission to show the outcome of his decision. Kristoff looked at Elsa who was still glaring hard at the old troll. Pabbie turned away from Elsa's icy (no pun intended) death glare. He went to the looking pool and waved his hand over it, then took a small handful of water and through it up in the air.

The water stayed suspended in the air and an image started to form. Elsa stared at it and gasped at what she saw. The setting was in the throne room of the palace, she saw herself and Kristoff kneeling in chains before her sister. Anna was still in the same style dress they saw in the beginning, and in her hands was the golden staff, "_You brought this on yourself. I gave you a chance to surrender, but you decided to fight_."

Elsa watched as she heard herself respond, "_Please you cannot do this_."

"_Oh Elsa, I already have_." Anna purred out as she knelt down to her eye level, "_See for yourself_." She waved her staff and they saw different monsters roaming the streets of Arendelle and soldiers all chained up.

Kristoff's jaws dropped as he then heard himself plea, "_What are you going to do to us?_"

Anna smirked, "_Oh your fates are going to be so much worse…because I love you so much_." Before they could see what their fates would be, the image vanished and the water fell back into the pool.

Elsa shook her head and backed away from everyone, "No, no, no." Her voice cracked, she buried her face in her hands and took a few deep breaths: Conceal two three, do not feel four five six. Conceal two three, do not feel four five six. Once she had her emotions under control, she turned to Kristoff, "Let's go. We are done."

Kristoff exchanged looks with Bulda and Cliff and Pabbie. Gulping he turned back to the Queen, "Uhm…Elsa are you ok?"

"Yes. We are going home." Elsa stated firmly avoiding all eye contact, less she breaks. She hated falling back on her old mantra, but in this case she had to. She could feel the ice leaking out of her hands, but she held firm as she walked out of the area.

Kristoff sighed and made a move to follow, however Pabbie grabbed his arm, "Wait a word." Kristoff nodded and stopped, "Alone." Bulda and Cliff nodded and left the area as well.

In the meantime back at the castle, Anna left the meeting with a pair of gloves and an old book. While the meeting proved to be rather useless for the information she was looking for, it did prove to be kind of enlightening at the same time, "So what are we going to do now?" Olaf asked as he waddled alongside of her.

"We?" Anna asked perplexed. All she had planned originally was to explore the area she found the amulet, but after the meeting now all she wanted to do was read the book that she was given.

"Yea we. What are we going to do until Elsa and Kristoff get home?" Olaf asked smiling his toothy smile.

Anna sighed and stopped walking, "Uhm Olaf, I actually have work I need to get done."

"Oh." He was disappointed. He missed hanging out with his friend, but then lightened up a bit, "Well I can help you!"

"That is really not-"

"Come on please. Elsa says I am a good helper! I find her anything she needs. Please…is there anything I can go fetch for you? Anything for the masquerade? Flowers?"

Anna was about to turn down his offer, but once again she realized he would keep insisting until she gave in. All she needed was to distract him long enough to page through the book, "Ok uhm…I need a blue flower with red thorns." Anna said.

Olaf looked at her quizzically, "Blue flower with red thorns? I never saw that kind of flower." Before Anna could say anything, his eyes grew wide, "I like challenges and accept yours! I will be back!"

She watched him run off and she shook her head. Passing Kai in the hallway she told him that she was not to be disturbed and went into her room. Taking a deep breath, she went to the desk and placed the book down. Putting the gloves on just like she promised she would, she carefully opened the centuries old book. As soon as she did, the words that were unreadable to the men, suddenly became readable to her. It was as if the text was swimming before her eyes, transforming into writing that she could actually understand, "The Shadow Book." She read out loud.

Suddenly her amulet grew bright and she felt a presence stir within her. The book then started to flip the pages on its own. Anna gasped and before she could do anything, the pages stopped. There was a strong pull growing within her, whispering to look at the page closely. Not knowing what else to do, she swallowed and once again the writing swam before her, "My name…" Anna said as she gently placed a gloved finger on her name, "Shadow Master? What?"

Looking across from her name, she spotted Elsa's name and underneath, "Ice and Snow magic? What is going on?"

Another round of whispering told her to continue reading and trace her name back up to the page. Immediately as she continued reading, she saw that each name was someone in her family and the title they possessed. She followed the lines back to Elizabeth, the first Queen of Arendelle, and her husband. However there was also another name, "Anastasia? Queen of Arendelle? Shadow Master?"

There was a familiarity of the name, like she should know who this person was. As soon as her finger touched the name she saw flashes. They came to her mind very rapidly and she felt a growing sense of panic as her heart and breathing started to be labored and rapid. She fell to her knees and clutched her head as memories both of her own and not of her own flooded her mind. She did not know how much time has passed until she managed to stand up without the room spinning. Keeping her eyes closed she took a deep breath and then opened her eyes. Looking at the mirror before she saw the amulet around her neck, it was not as bright as it was before as her hands grabbed it.

Then for the first time since she first found it, she grabbed the chain and slipped it over her head. Now holding it in her hand she took another deep breath and through the stone to the floor. The amulet cracked and a dark mist started to slowly leak out, smiling she place her foot over it and then stomped on it with all her might. The amulet shattered and now the mist started to swirl around her starting at her feet and then slowly encompassing her. She relished in the feeling as power surged through her. Taking a deep breath while inside the cloud, it slowly dissipated into her body. Once the mist vanished she faced the mirror once more and smiled as her eyes flashed red.


	10. Chapter 10

So I do not know how many of you watch ONCE, but I will be borrowing some stuff from the latest season, which btw if you love Frozen then you should watch ONCE because let me say: they did a fan-freaking job at portraying the characters.

So yea, I owe absolutely nothing!

**Final Masquerade**

Kristoff was focusing on getting back to the castle. He could feel coldness surrounding the sleigh and did not dare look at the Queen that was currently sitting next to him. In fact all of nature could probably sense the Queen's icy demeanor because there was not a single creature that could be seen as they made their way back to town. He wanted to say something to her, apologize for even suggesting in fighting Anna, but he did not know if he should, "Kristoff?"

He jumped and nearly snapped the reins. Sven, sensing his friend's discomfort stopped and gave them a wary look, "Uhm yes your majesty?" Kristoff answered unsure where he stood with his girlfriend's sister at the moment.

Elsa sighed and looked away from him. Of course he had fallen back on calling her by her royal title, considering she was now acting like the Ice Queen and not his friend. Taking a deep breath she said, "I am sorry about earlier. I should not have snapped the way I did."

Kristoff was shocked, but quickly he shook his head and said, "No I am sorry. I was insensitive and-"

"Kristoff, please. We are friends…or at least I hope we are still friends." Elsa gave him a smile, but to him it was not one of her truer smiles. This one was sad and unsure as she continued speaking, "I was out of line. You were being realistic in the situation and I should have realized that it would have pained you to even consider…well you know."

Kristoff did not comment as he flicked the reins, signaling to Sven to move. After a moment he also sensed that Elsa was waiting for a response, so he coughed, "It is ok. Really, I understand."

Elsa looked away from him and sighed again. It was true what she was saying. She was severely out of line and should not have taken her frustration out on the trolls or on Kristoff, "What did Pabbie say? After I stormed off?"

The question was quiet and Kristoff was not expecting it. He could see that the entrance to Arendelle was only a couple of minutes away and debated as to what to do. Does he tell her the truth? Does he lie? "Please Kristoff. I can handle it. Besides I have to know. She is my sister." Elsa's voice was quiet again and pleading, his mind flashed to the fjord, when he heard Anna call his name. Her voice was weak and vulnerable, and he knew that he would never wish anyone to experience the one they loved go through that. However as he looked at his friend, he could see the desperation in her eyes and knew that he could not (and never would) lie to her.

Kristoff stopped the reins and looked at Elsa, "He told me of a way to save Arendelle from whatever Anna or rather Anastasia is planning. It is an ancient object that is buried in the Southern Mountains."

Elsa looked surprised at this after she re-processed as to what he had said, "What? Really? Then why are we still heading home?" She asked stunned and feeling hopeful, "If we can save Anna and prevent this dark magic from emerging, we have to go after it! Come on we have to go get it! We-"

"Hold on feisty-pants." The words left his mouth before he could stop them. As soon as he said that he gasped as Elsa narrowed her eyes at him. Raising his hands in defense, he tries to explain, "I am so sorry! It's just that the way you were talking and sounding excited and everything, it reminded me of Anna and it just came out. I am sorry! Do not tell Anna please, that is really her nickname you know…"

Elsa shook her head, "Yes ok whatever. I forgive you. Just do not let it happen again and we will forget this ever happened."

"Yea it never happened."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Anyway this object is not exactly what you think it is going to do."

Elsa's excitement vanished as she looked at his face. His expression was grim and forbidding, "What would it do?" She asked slowly.

Kristoff sighed and closed his eyes trying to figure out a way to break the news about what Pabbie told him, "The object is a magical urn."

"An urn?" Elsa asked not too sure why this was bad.

Kristoff nodded, but seeing her perplexity he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, "Yes. However there is a downside, you see it entraps magic users into it."

"But Anna is not-" Elsa started to say not wanting to face the possible truth.

Kristoff cut her off, "I am sorry Elsa, but Anna is now a magic user. It does not matter that she is or maybe possessed. She is or has been wielding magic just as you wield or control ice and snow." Then in a gentler tone he said, "Also you heard Pabbie, by right she does own and control the shadows."

Elsa's mind goes numb at what he is insinuating. If, for whatever reason, they cannot save Anna then their only choice was…"We would have to imprison her in this urn?"

"I am sorry Elsa. I do not under any circumstances want to, but if we have to save Arendelle and Anna, then this may be our only choice."

"But wouldn't I be doing the same thing that Elizabeth did to Anastasia? I mean if the amulet did not work then-"

"This would because it would inhibit her magic. She would have no influence over anyone. I do not know how and neither does Pabbie," he quickly said before Elsa could interrupt, "he just told me that this urn exists."

Elsa sighed and leaned back in her seat looking up at the sky. This kept on getting better and better, "Seems as if history is repeating itself." Elsa muttered to herself, but Kristoff heard it.

"Elsa-"

"No more Kristoff please. Let's just go back home." Elsa said.

"As you wish." He flicked the reins and Sven continued towards home.

Elsa looked back at the harvester and saw his defeated posture. She knew that it must have been hard for him to hear it, and to re-tell it to her. So she hesitantly reached out and touched his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and looked at her, "Than you."

"For what?"

"For telling me. I know it must have been hard."

"I promise you, we will find a way to save her." Kristoff vowed, "You just have to have faith." Elsa looked away now and let her hand drop, "Love thaws." He added as he focused back on the road in front of them.

They now entered the city and was making their way towards the castle, "I know love thaws, but her heart is not frozen." Elsa answered not looking at him.

"Because after everything I witnessed. After seeing you and Anna coming back together again after dealing with thirteen years of hell, I believe it can heal."

Elsa mulled his words over and before she could respond to him further she spotted something…or someone coming out of a flower shop looking disappointed, "Olaf?"

Kristoff pulled Sven over and the reindeer gave his friend a glare. Seriously wouldn't you be annoyed if it was all stop and go? "Hiya!" The snowman waved his mood shifting waddling over to his friends, "Have you seen a blue flower with red thorns?"

"Uhm…no. I do not even think they exist." Kristoff said, "Why?"

"Anna sent me on a mission!" Olaf stated proudly, but then his face fell, "But it seems I have failed her. I told her I am always good at finding stuff for Elsa, but she will be upset that I could not do this for her."

"Wait hold on. Anna sent you to find this flower for her?" Elsa asked as she felt her stomach dropping by the minute.

"Yup. She said she had stuff she needed to focus on and sent me on this mission." Olaf explained, "Said it was for the masquerade."

Kristoff and Elsa exchanged looks, "Come on Olaf!" Kristoff stated, "You have to tell us everything about Anna." Olaf, sensing the urgency immediately got into the sleigh and began telling them everything that he and Anna had done as Kristoff snapped the reins.

When Anna emerged from her bedroom, she felt as if she had been enlightened. Never before had she felt the feeling of such understanding as she felt in that moment. It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time, or like a deaf person finally being able to hear the sound of a bird chirping a quiet melody. Quietly, she allowed her door to shut behind her, and as she was about to make her way to her study, she heard shouts coming from the hallway in the opposite direction, "ANNA!"

She turned to see her sister, Kristoff, and Olaf running toward her; and she felt enraged as multiple revelations appeared in her mind. She could enact her revenge now, show them that she is not weak and could hold her own. Prove to her sister that she is not the only magical person in the family. Her hand twitched, itching to use the magic that had been dormant inside of her, "**No**." A familiar voice echoed inside her head, "**There will be plenty of time for that**." Anna forced her hand to stop twitching and took a deep breath as they slowed down to approach her.

"Hi." Anna greeted trying to sound as normal as possible, "Back so soon? Something happen?"

The three of them looked at one another and then at Anna, "No, nothing happened." Kristoff stated seeing that Elsa and Olaf could not talk at the moment, "We were just anxious to spend some time with you that's all."

"Yes, Olaf told us that you were working all day while we were gone." Elsa said as she carefully observed her sister.

Anna internally groaned, _of course he would tell Elsa_. "**It is not his fault. He is but the product of her own creation; he is made to do her bidding. Can't you see that she doesn't trust you?**" The voice responded to her inner thoughts. This made Anna seethe on the inside even more, but she was determined to keep everything in check, "Yea, I had loads of last minute stuff to look over. After all the masquerade is only two weeks away." Anna stated in response to her sister's inquiry.

"About that," Olaf stated as he stepped forward, "I am sorry I could not find your flowers."

Anna smiled a bit, "Its ok. Besides now that I think about, a blue flower with red thorns would only clash with the theme anyway."

Olaf perked up and looked between Elsa and Kristoff, "See I told you she is fine. I am going to go hang with Sven. See you!" With that he waddled off.

There was an eerie silence and that is when Kristoff actually looked at Anna and noticed something was missing, "Your amulet. What happened to it?"

"**They know**." The voice spoke before Anna could answer, "**Can't you sense it? They are lying to you about everything. You have to erase their memory of ever knowing about the amulet.**"

_But if I do that, then I cannot-_

"**Yes you can. You can trust me Anna, I am you and you are me. We are one. I would never lead you astray. I promise you that. Let me take over…**"

_I trust you Aunt Anastasia_, Anna thought back. Looking back at Elsa and Kristoff she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them once more Elsa and Kristoff gasped, instead of Anna's normal blue eyes were no longer there. Instead they started to glow a dark red. Before either one of them could do anything, Anna muttered something in a different language. Then she waved her hand. By a force of power, Elsa and Kristoff found themselves thrown to the wall, "Anna what-?!" Elsa yelled as she tried to move her hands, but found that she could not move anything. It was like she was paralyzed to the wall.

"Anna is not here right now…cousin." 'Anna' answered back, "But you can leave a message and she will get back to you…maybe."

Kristoff also tried fighting the mystical force but was having no such luck, and as Anna was approaching closer to them, he knew that they were in trouble. There was a sick smile that graced her lips and just thinking about what Anna replied back…his mind raced as what this meant, "Anna broke the amulet." He quickly said to Elsa before the Queen could respond, "This is not Anna, not anymore."

"Give the mountain man a prize!" She laughed as the Queen and Ice Master looked at her, "He is right. Anna did break the amulet and she released me. Then again she and I have been slowly bonding over the past few months, ever since she found that damned amulet."

"You release my sister at once!" Elsa demanded as she tried desperately to get her magic to work.

"Or what? In fact who is to say that Anna even wants your help anymore, or rather if she loves you anymore?" Anastasia questioned as she continued to pace back and forth.

Elsa was watching her sister's movements, but she knew this was not her sister, and that this _**creature**_ was only using her sister's body as a vessel. However the words stung, "Anna loves me. I know she is in there somewhere." And as if to try and prove her point, Elsa adds, "Please Anna. Fight this. I know you can do it please-"

Laughter escapes from 'Anna's' mouth, in fact to their ears it sounds weird…it was not her happy laughter, but a villainous one, "That is cute. Really cute and I applaud your effort cousin, I really do, however you are wrong. I see no wrong in telling you both this because when I am done, you will not remember a thing." She purred out as she slid one finger across Kristoff's cheek, "Shame though you really are the descendant of my beloved. I suppose star crossed lovers do exist. Such a shame you will never be together."

"Then why do this? Why possess Anna?"

"It really is nothing against you dear. You just happened to get involved in a," Anastasia turned to look at Elsa, "family affair."

"Then let him go." Elsa demanded.

"I cannot do that, because he is involved. You made him get involved. Like usual you took everything away from your sister. You are no better than my dear cousin."

"How-?" Elsa started to ask.

Anastasia waved her hand and Elsa felt her mouth lock shut, "I suppose the real reason your Anna is this way is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kristoff. He was trying to figure a way out of this, however there was none. Their only hope would be that someone would walk around either corner of the hallway at any moment or hear the conversation, but then again when Elsa had originally called Anna's name when they were taken by surprise someone should have come by now…  
>"The amulet dear," said Anastasia as if she was amused by his question, "I told you that Anna has been wearing it for months and months, allowing me to see all her pitiful worries and woes - how her family ignored her for thirteen years, how she had to live up to people's expectations because her lovely sister was oh so perfect, how-" They saw Anna's eyes glinted, "-how she didn't think anyone would ever love her and she would be forever trapped in this prison."<p>

Elsa started to grunt and violently fight against the wall trying desperately to get Anastasia's attention, "Oh I am sorry. You have something to say?" She waved her hand.

"Anna was always loved!" Elsa yelled as if her mouth was never locked shut, "I love my sister and our parents loved her! We thought it was-"

"For the best? Please it was nothing but selfishness and cowardice." Came the violent retort, and somehow Elsa knew that response came from not Anastasia, but her sister, "Anyway I was patient, sympathetic, and kind. I started to share with her my experiences, although at the time she did not know it was me. Eventually I became the friend and family she needed…she deserved. Not like you, who would push her away…or make up some lame advice." She looked at Kristoff as she said this.

Kristoff looked away and felt ashamed, but as quickly as that feeling came it vanished. This is what she wanted and he was not going to let her win, "No. You possessed her. You are controlling her. You are feeding her nothing but lies!"

"How can they be lies, when lies are built on the foundations of truths? There has be a truth there to be a lie and how can you really tell which is which? I mean you lied to her this afternoon? Finding a gift for the masquerade? Cut me a break. You went to the trolls. You did not trust her, and if you had a problem before, why not come out and say it? Why the secrecy?"

Elsa's mind was racing and she knew they had to do something, however after processing everything, she realized that they were left alone for too long. Despite this hallway being residential, there should have been a servant or a guard walking by…but there wasn't one and they have been talking for well over ten minutes. She had to act fast and looking at Kristoff, she found that he came to the same conclusion, but before any of them could speak, Anastasia held up her hand, "No, no more of this. The only reason why I told you everything is because as I said before, you will not remember it anyway."

Anastasia stopped right in front of them, and out of a cloud of black smoke a golden staff appeared in her hand, "Help!" Kristoff called out, "The Queen is in danger! She is being attacked!"

Elsa gave Kristoff a 'really?' look, but before she could respond Anastasia began to laugh, "Seriously? That is the best you got? If anyone was going to swing by this corridor, they would have done so. Look." She waved the staff and in the smoke they saw Gerda and Kai…frozen in mid-walking stride.

Looking at the image closer Elsa gasped they were walking passed her room…which was just around the bend from Anna's room which they were at, "What did you do to them?" Elsa snarled out knowing that if her powers were working, there would be major ice shards appearing around them.

"Nothing, just froze time. However since I have not practiced my magic in a couple centuries I will make this quick. Who knows when time will un-freeze? I mean I simply cannot allow anyone to see me just yet." Then without further explanation the staff was held up to their faces, "Do not look so upset or angry, we will see each other again. Mind Melt."

Anastasia watched as their eyes became dimmed and their posture against the wall became more relaxed. Smirking evilly, she allowed the staff to vanish and she paced before them as she started to give them instructions, "Now then, you will forget everything you heard from the trolls and from myself. You will not remember our little conversation that happened in the last ten minutes." Suddenly she felt a jolt in her mind and she could feel time starting to start up again. Also her hold on the body she currently has control over was slipping, "You are going act like you just came home and saw me. You both will then ask me to join you guys for dinner. After that everything will be normal and you will not broach the subject about the amulet."

With the wave of her hand, Kristoff and Elsa, both in a daze like state, started to walk towards Anna's door, as Elsa started to raise her hand to knock, Anastasia felt time start up again and allowed Anna to have control over her body once more. Anna shook her hand and brought a hand to her head, _what happened?_ "**Nothing it is handled.** **Now enjoy the rest of the night**."

Before Anna could retort she heard her name being called, "Anna?"

Looking up she sees Kristoff and Elsa approaching her. Meeting them half way she greets them, "Hey what's up? How was town?"

"Pretty good. We are getting dinner, want to join us?" Anna was slightly puzzled at Kristoff's tone of voice. Somehow she remembered being enraged at the both of them, but now she couldn't exactly remember why…

Looking at her sister now, she could see that they both shared a glazed look, however she brushed it off as them being hungry, "Yea I can use some food."

As they walked down the hall, Anna looked at her sister and boyfriend more closely. The more she looked the more the tugging in her gut became noticeable. She knew there was something wrong, and as they would make conversations, it sounded forced…almost mechanical like, just like when her parents would talk to her when she would ask about Elsa. Just thinking about their parents made her blood boil something fierce, but again she could not exactly figure out why, so finally to get them to just be quiet she asked, "So what did you do in town?"

Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other as they entered the dining room. Sitting in their seats they both felt a slight ringing in their ears. Like they were missing something crucial, "Uhm…nothing." Elsa answered, in fact she did not remember going to town at all…she knew they left earlier in the day, but after that it was a blur.

Kristoff knew Anna asked about town already, but even when he remembered his response, there was suddenly no recollection about going to town…he too remembered him and Elsa leaving, but then nothing. So following Elsa's lead he said, "Nothing special. Same stuff in the same town ya'know?"

Anna shrugged and the matter was dropped. Kristoff and Elsa continued to steal glances, and Anna kept pretending not to notice. In each one's stomach, there was a nagging feeling that something was off with the other, however once the food was served their thoughts were pushed aside.


End file.
